Misleading Feelings
by AnaCFranco
Summary: It's clear that romance isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. agents specialty but nobody would think it was that bad. That being said, Coulson and May sure are going to have fun with this. * Or... What happens when Ward thinks Skye loves Fitz, Fitz thinks Jemma loves Ward, Simmons thinks Fitz loves Skye and Skye thinks Ward loves Jemma. Keyword:Think.
1. How It Started

So this is how it starts.

It's not that Leo Fitz is the Jealous type, but right now as he watched his best friend Jemma Simmons tend to another man with such care, he thinks he may have to reevaluate that.

He knows he doesn't stand a chance, he never did. To Jemma he was simply her best friend and he would never be nothing more. He could tell by the way she looked at the men in front of her.

It was obvious she was in love with Grant Ward, he didn't know the other hadn't caught up with i. It was obvious by the way she looked at him and the way she tended to his wounds with care. He couldn't tell if Ward felt the same about her though- the agent was to good at keeping his emotions in check-but that didn't change the fact that she would never love him like he loved her.

"Fitz you're okay?" asked Skye from next to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he answered trying to hide the anger from his voice.

"You look distracted."

"I'm not. So what were you saying?"

"Have you found out what the device Ward collected does?"

"Not yet. I may need Jemma's input on this though. She needs to find out how it reacts to human biology. We don't even know it's origin."

"Okay then. I'm going to debrief AC." she said walking out of the lab, but not before glancing to were Ward and Simmons were one last time.

She couldn't stand being there anymore, seeing the way Ward kept looking at Simmons. She wasn't obvious about it, and if someone asked she wouldn't confirm it, but she had a crush on her S.O. for a while now. She never really knows were they stand, sometimes he is gentle and understanding and the next he is cold and distant. But now she knew nothing would ever happen. She had only been kidding herself by thinking she could ever be with Ward.

She pushed those thoughts away when she reached Coulson's office and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." she heard Coulson say through the door.

Skye stepped into the room and was greeted by Coulson sitting on his desk going through reports.

"Hey AC, we just got back from the mission and I thought I would come and debrief but you seem busy so I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay." Coulson interrupted.

"Oh, okay." Skye said taking a seat in front of Coulson heavily.

"Skye are you OK? You look angry."

"I'm OK AC. No big deal."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah! Can we just debrief please?" Skye asked a little harshly.

"OK, sorry." Coulson answered wondering what had gotten into her.

And with that Skye started debriefing Coulson about the mission.

After that Skye went to the lounge with the sole purpose of watching a movie to relax after a stressful day in the but the lounge was already occupied. Fortunately it was only Fitz so she didn't have to deal with Ward or Simmons. Despite Simmons being her best friend she couldn't stand to be around her much lately(especially when she started to notice Ward's crush on Simmons). No matter how hard it was to admit, Skye was jealous of the British girl because she was the one receiving Ward's attention and she didn't even realized it.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Skye made her presence known by sitting down next to Fitz.

"Hey Fitz. What are you watching?"

"Oh, just the Hunger Games."

"Mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all." Fitz answered turning is attention back to the movie playing.

"Mind sharing the popcorn?" Skye asked a moment later already reaching for the popcorn in Fitz's lap.

"Get your own." Fitz said batting her hands away.

"Oh, come on Fitz, share with me." Skye tried reaching for the popcorn again.

"No! Get your own." He says once again batting her hands away and moving the popcorn to his other side.

"Oh, come on Leopold." Skye pleads pouting at him and reaching for the popcorn one more time. This way she was facing him and almost in his lap.

Fitz stops, then pushes Skye away and lifts one lone finger in front of her face.

"Okay, first don't ever call me Leopold again. I hate that name, and second,"he adds lifting another finger"stop pouting, it doesn't work with me.

"Are you sure?" Skye ask leaning over him again.

"Skye" Fitz sighs "Can we just watch the movie, please?" he tries looking at the screen, but finding it hard with Skye's head in front of him.

"Just give me the popcorn and I won't bother you anymore." Skye promises still pretty much in his lap.

Fitz decides it's better if he just gives up so he sighs in defeat and says "Fine."

"Thank you Fitzy. You're the best."

Skye actually reaches for the popcorn this time and she's still on Fitz's lap. On her way back to her seat Skye decides to kiss Fitz on the cheek(she remembers how flushed he gets all the time) because she's not gonna stop annoying him even though she said she would.

When Skye is kissing Fitz on the cheek(still pretty much on his lap) Ward decides to walk in saying something battleship and cheating.

He stops dead in his tracks as the words die on his mouth. Skye and Fitz still haven't acknowledged his presence and he doesn't give them time to do it. He storms out of the lounge to his bunk without looking back.

For a while he just seats on his bed thinking about what he just saw and what it meant.

Deciding it was worthless he tried to focus on the book he was currently reading, but try as he might he couldn't focus. His mind kept going back what he witnessed on the lounge area. Not that what happened was any of his business, he didn't expect Skye to hang around until he got the guts to confess his feelings for her, but he didn't expected Skye to just go and fall for another guy that easily- not after Miles- and definitely not for Fitz. He thought Skye liked him to some extent but apparently he was wrong. Apparently every time he thought she was flirting with him she was just being her usual annoying self. And he stupidly urged her on, 'supposedly' flirting back with her.

Grant sighed and gave up on trying reading deciding to got to the kitchen to get something to ea, only remembering he had to pass by Fitz and Skye again too late.

Passing the lounge again, Ward couldn't help but look and notice that Skye now had her head resting on Fitz's shoulder while Fitz had his arm around her shoulders. He quickly averted his gaze from the scene and made his way to the kitchen where he then started to make himself a sandwich.

When he was finishing fixing his sandwich, Jemma walked in apparently lost in thoughts and a look of disappointment on her face.

" You're okay?" Ward asked bringing Simmons out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm great. Why wouldn't I be great?" Jemma said clearly caught by surprise with the question.

"You look kinda sad. You're sure you're alright?" he asked concerned for his friend.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry."

" Well, if you ever need me to talk I'm here." he said reaching over the table to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks Ward, but I don't want to talk about it." Jemma answered with a small smile.

Ward then finished his sandwich and left for his bunk.

As soon as Ward was gone Simmons dropped the act- which apparently wasn't convincing- and sighed sadly. the truth was, she had just passed the lounge area where her two best friends were watching a movie, and saw their intimate position. Not that she didn't do the same when she watched movies with Fitz but it was different, they were best friends. At least that's what she told herself, but deep down she knew there was more to it, at least for her. After what she saw in the lounge she knew it wasn't for him.

It wasn't like she was going to do something about her feelings for him, she was too scared of ruining their friendship, what was acceptable, because she couldn't put years of friendship in jeopardy just because she realized she had a crush on Fitz. A crush she now knew wasn't reciprocated.

She would get over it. There were other guys out there, it couldn't be that hard. Of course it would be easier if she wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but she was still optimistic.

Bringing herself out of her thought, Jemma remembered what she came to the kitchen to do in the first place and proceeded to make herself a cup of tea, then making her way back to the lab to the distract herself.

Before she could slip away to the lab she was stopped by Fitz and Skye in the lounge.

"Hey Jems. Do you want to watch the movie with us?" he asked from where he was still seated whit his arm still around Skye's shoulders.

'Sure, all I want is to is to seat next to the guy I like while he cuddles with another woman, who just happens to be my best friend.' Jemma thought bitterly before answering him. "I have work to do, sorry."

And she was once again on her way to the lab. Once there she found herself once again thinking about Fitz and how she would never get a chance to be with him. Pushing those thoughts aside she made a promise to herself right there that she was going to forget Leopold Fitz.

Little did she knew, she wasn't the only person on the plane felling the same way.

* * *

Back in his office Coulson was seated on his desk looking at the camera feeds on his computer when someone knocked on his door.

He quickly turned the screen off and said "Come in."

When he saw it was only Melinda he sighed and turned the screen back on so.

"Oh, it's just you, thought you were someone else. what's up?" He asked turning back to the computer to entertain himself.

"Please tell me you're not doing it again." Melinda sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right."She said rounding his desk so she could see what he was looking at.

Coulson tried once again turn off his computer screen, but he wasn't quick enough and Melinda saw what he was up to.

"Come on you know you want to do it too."

"Have fun at our team's personal lives, no thank you. The plane is landed for the night,are you going to take me out or not?"

"Well, I don't really feel like going out. Maybe we could just stay and..." he started only to be cut off.

"I already told you I'm not interested in our team's personal life."

Coulson merely scoffed at that. "Yeah, I haven't caught you looking trough the camera's feeds before. Come on lets just stay in tonight. I promise we will go out and do whatever you want next week." he promised. He would probably regret that promise, but it it meant he got his way now he didn't care. He could worry about it next week.

"That's what you said last week." She reprehended.

"Please Mel. I know you want to. You can't fool me."

She found once again sighed and decided to give in to her boyfriend's pleas."Fine! But if next week we don't do what I want you're gonna find yourself single once again... and probably for the rest of you're life."She pushed a chair next to his and took a seat looking expectantly at thee screen that showed different areas of the bus.

Coulson just simply ignored her treats turning his head back at the screen.

"Did you brought the popcorn?" he asked a moment later.

"Don't I always." Melinda answered before pulling a bag from inside her jacket.

Phil silently took the bag from Melinda and both turned their attention to the screen seeing what their team mates were up to this time. were up to this time. /p


	2. Why Won't The Feelings Just Go Away?

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and left comments, it means a lot to me and I'm glad people are liking this story.

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

And again I'm sorry for any mistakes since English is not my mother language.

**Disclaimer:** (Because I forgot this in the first chapter.) I don't own Agents of Shield.

* * *

Forgetting about your crush is a lot harder when you work and live with him 24/7. That was the big flaw with Jemma's plan. She thought it would be as easy as when she said it, but of course nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

Since she apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed, the first thing she does when she walks out of her bunk is bump into Fitz, who looks just as taken aback for seeing her as she is for seeing him- like they aren't going to see each other in the lab in half an hour.

"Jemma...Hi, uh, good morning." he stutters nervously.

For a moment she just looks at him with a suspicious look. Something is off with her best friend, he's acting odd(more than he usually does).

"Good morning Fitz." she says before hesitantly asking "Is everything alright?"

"what? Yeah! Everything is perfect Simmons. Why wouldn't it be?" he blurts out awkwardly. Which is even odder. Fitz never gets this awkward around her. Not since they first met at the academy.

"No reason at all." she said. And then, because her plan was just meant to fail all along, and there's no reason for her to go on with it anymore, she asks "Do you wanna go watch something while we have breakfast? We still have half an hour until we have to go to the lab."

"Actually...I have to, uh...go to the lab now! Yeah. It's a real mess in there and you know how I fell about working like that, so...uh...I'll see you later." he said before rushing in the opposite direction from where he had come from.

She's pretty sure they cleaned everything up last night before they left the lab and he didn't even have breakfast. Fitz never chose work over food. Scratch that, Fitz never chose anything over food. Something was definitely up.

She had to find out. 'Not because I like him or anything. It's because he's my best friend and it's my job as his best friend to help Fitz if he's in trouble.' She thought to herself before heading to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Ward there getting himself some coffee.

"Good Morning Simmons." he said when he saw her.

"Good morning." she answered and only then did she noticed Skye's absence, so she obviously asked." Where is Skye?"

"I don't know. Why would I know where Skye is?" He answered nervously suddenly finding his coffee very interesting.

'OK, something was definitely up. It wasn't just Fitz acting weird. Apparently whatever had happened to Fitz that made him so nervous had also happened to Ward.' she thought before answering him.

"You usually wake her up for training and you two have breakfast together. Just thought it was strange for her to not be here this morning."

"Oh, yeah. I think she's still asleep. I wanted to workout today before Skye and I had training. Can you wake her up and have her meet me in the hangar please?" he asks before walking out of the kitchen, not giving her time to answer his question.

"OK, something is definitely up." she said to herself before going to make herself some tea.

After having breakfast-making sure to take her time- she goes to wake up Skye. She tells herself that she's simply doing it because Ward asked her to and not because she would have an excuse to stay away from the lab longer. Why would she want that?

She knocks tentatively on Skye's bunk door. Truth is, she is terrified of the hacker in the morning, that's why the task of waking her up always fell to Ward. He was the only one who knew how to deal with Skye in the morning.

"Skye?" she called "It's eight o'clock, you need to get up for training."

She waited for Skye to answer not wanting to annoy her in the morning. After a minute she ears shuffling from the other side of the door before it opened to revel a still half asleep Skye.

"God morning." Simmons smiled trying not to irritate the hacker.

"Morning Simmons" Skye answered sleepily. "Where's Ward? He's usually the one to wake me up."

"Oh, he wanted to do some training so he asked me to wake you up and tell you to meet him down in the hangar after having breakfast."

"OK." Skye answered heading for the kitchen. She was glad Ward hadn't been to the one to wake her up. The more time she spent away from him the better.

"I should go the lab now. Fitz must be waiting for me." Simmons said realizing she couldn't delay it much longer.

"OK." Skye said. Before Jemma could leave though, she called her name, making Jemma turn to look at her. "Maybe we could watch a movie later. You know, it's been a while since we spent some quality time together."

"Sounds great." Jemma replied cheerfully seizing the opportunity to avoid Fitz for the rest of the day.

And with that she was out of the kitchen leaving Skye to have breakfast on her own. Skye made sure to take her time eating, toasting bread and taking small gulps from her coffee. She assumed Ward wanted to train in peace and she sure wasn't complaining if that meant keeping her distance from him.

Her plan to avoid Ward was going well for know but she knew that wouldn't last. She still didn't knew how she was going to handle training this morning. It was a little hard avoiding someone when you were being pinned to the ground by them or having them pretty much breathing down your neck when you tried to disarm them.

She knew her plans sucked some times but this one didn't even had legs to walk. How did she expected to avoid someone she worked and lived with?

Skye shook those thoughts out of her head and set about cleaning up so she could then go to her bunk and change into her workout clothes.

However she was stopped of doing so by Coulson walking into the kitchen with an exasperated look on his face.

"Finally I find someone. Where did everybody went?" he asked.

"Fitzsimmons are in the lab and Ward is downstairs working out." she said "What's going on?"

"Could you call them? We have briefing in ten." and with that he was out the door, not giving Skye time to decline his request.

She decided it was best if she just called Fitzsimmons. She could ask one of them to call Ward, that way she didn't have to talk to him. In perspective it wasn't a bad thing that they had a mission, even though she was still terrified of going into the field, because that way Ward and her had to skip training which meant less alone time with her S.O..

When she went down to the lab she saw what she considered the strangest thing she had ever seen. Fitz and Simmons were working on opposite sides of the lab, silent, without as much as a look up from their work to look at each other. Usually they were always in each other's personal spaces and completing each other sentences. 'Something is not right' she thought before entering the lab.

"Coulson wants us in the conference room in ten. We have a mission briefing." she said making them both look up from their works.

"Did he say what it was about?" Fitz asked.

"No. He walked out before I got the chance to ask him any questions. Could one of you call Ward? I thought he was training but he wasn't in the hangar when I passed. I would go looking for him but I still have to get dressed and I don't wanna be late to the briefing.

"I'll go." Fitz said before Jemma could offer. That way he could simultaneously stay away from Simmons and keep Simmons away from Ward. Not that he cared about the later. Far from it!

"I don't mind going." Jemma offers a moment too late.

"It's okay Jems, I really don't mind going." and with that he was out the door of the lab in search for Ward.

Finding Ward wasn't too hard. He was in his bunk getting dressed when Fitz knocked on his door, which led to a shirtless Ward opening his door and Fitz looking directly at his toned chest thanks to their height difference. 'Maybe that's why Simmons is so into him. Maybe I should start working out to get her to notice me.' he thought.

"Fitz?" Ward called bringing him out of his thoughts. "What did you wanted?" he asked when the engineer looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah. Coulson wants in the conference room. mission briefing in five.

"Be right there. I just need to finish getting dressed."

"Okay. I'll tell him."

He then went to the conference room where everybody already was waiting for him and Ward so they could start the briefing.

"Ward will be here in a minute." he said to Coulson before moving to stand by Skye's unoccupied side since Simmons was standing on her other side.

Fitz, however, didn't notice Simmons disappointed expression at that since she covered it up before he could notice.

Everybody stayed silent until Ward entered the room a minute later, now fully clothed.

"Sorry I'm late. We can start now." he said walking to stand beside Simmons since Skye was already between Fitz and Simmons. He noticed, by the corner of his eye, Fitz standing just a little to close to Skye and tried not to show his displeasure about it.

" This morning we were informed that Ben Taylor, who was recently released from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody made a big purchase to Ciberteck." Coulson started going strait to the point.

"What was it?" Ward asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that this is not the first time Mr. Taylor made business with Ciberteck, in fact that's what got him on our radar in the first place, He will be hosting a gala tonight in his mansion to get back in to society. We need two people t go undercover.

At hearing the word undercover, May glanced his way getting ready to reprehend him but before she could say a word Coulson stopped her.

"Relax, you're not going undercover." he told her before turning to the rest of the team. "The package is in a room on the top floor of the mansion secured with electronic with an electronic lock and laser grids on the inside. We need someone who can disable their system." he said looking at Skye while saying the last part.

"That's as easy as walking." she reassured the team leader. "Who's gonna be my date for the night?" she asked looking around the room.

"Agent Ward will be accompanying you to the party. I thought he was the best option since he's your S.O.. I thought you would be more comfortable with him plus, he's the best one to protect you."

The smile she had on her face fell at that. Any excitement about the mission gone in an instant. She thought that the mission would prevent her from spending time with Ward, help her avoid him. But it was the opposite.

Who didn't fail to notice the change in her expression was Ward who found himself disappointed that his trainee didn't want to go on a undercover mission with him and as it looked, felt repulsed by the thought of it. 'Of course she doesn't want to go on a undercover mission with me' he thought bitterly 'I bet she would prefer if it was Fitz. I bet she would be jumping up and down in excitement.'

He brought himself out of his thoughts and started to voice his doubts about the simplicity of the mission.

"So that's just it? We go in, blend in, break the security and laser grids and just what? Walk out of there with the package like it's ours?"

"I wasn't finished yet. Skye will disable their systems as well as disable their cameras and the security system. May will break in and get the package while you two go back to the party to not cause suspicions. Once she has the package we will inform you trough your comms so Skye can get the security back up. It will be like we weren't even there. Fitzsimmons and I will stay in the bus monitoring everything and running comms. Any more questions? he asked looking pointedly at Ward.

"Were will it be?" Ward asked again.

"In New York. We'll be landing in two hours. You two have plenty of time to settle your cover and get ready for tonight.

"And what will our covers be exactly?" Skye asked.

"You two will be attending as a couple who made business with Mr. Taylor's company. He has too many client so he won't be worried about not recognizing you. All we need is for Fitz to put you in the guest list and we're good to go."

"Already on it." Fitz said moving to the computer were he then began working.

"Anything else?" Ward asked wanting nothing more than to get out of the room already. He had seen the way Skye had looked when Coulson said they would have to go undercover as a couple. Clearly she was repulsed by the idea.

"No. Your dismissed." Coulson said then walking out of the room.

Ward released a sigh of relief and got out as well going to the hangar to release his frustrations out in the punching bag. He wrapped his hands before starting to punch the bag with everything he had.

"Don't we have to settle everything for the cover? Skye asked making him stop mid punch since he hadn't noticed her coming after him.

"There's nothing to settle." he said continuing to punch the bag. " We won't be there long. As soon as we have a chance we will go to the top floor, you'll do your thing and we'll be out of there. It will be over before you know it, so you don't have to worry.

"Oh, OK." Skye said surprised by his coldness, leaving him to himself and whatever had gotten into him.

He regretted being cold to her as soon as the words had left his mouth but it made her leave so he decided he could apologize later. It was enough that he had to spend the night pretending to be her boyfriend while he had feelings for he. He had been trying to stay away from her but he knew that his plan was meant to fail.

He shock those thoughts out of his mind and kept punching the bag, releasing all his frustrations before he had to go and be Skye's pretend boyfriend.

* * *

Coulson entered the cockpit and sat down next to May appreciating the view in front of him.

"I know what you're doing." May spoke up not turning to look at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? So why did you took this mission?"

"I just thought it would be nice to have a different mission for once. We're always picking 0-8-4's or going after someone specifically."

"Hmm. And it has nothing to do with setting them up?" May said raising and eyebrow.

Coulson scoffed at that. "Come on Mel, like I would do that."

May merely threw him a sideways glance at that knowing better than anyone that he would, in deed, do that.

"Okay, maybe it had something to do about that. But can you blame? If nobody does something their just gonna keep denying it."

"What? Now your playing matchmaker?"

"Come on Mel, it won't hurt to try. What harm could it do?"

"I'm not gonna get involved in your matchmaking plans."

"But..."

"No!" May interrupted him "And you know it's against protocol to have relationships with your teammates."

"It's not like we can talk."

"It's different."

"I don't see how. We're part of the same team, we work together."

"You know what? Do what you want, Just don't drag me into it."

"I didn't need your help anyway." Coulson said in a childlike way.

Melinda rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish attitude and said "We land in an hour. And with that she was out the door leaving Coulson to plot a way to get Fitzsimmons together.


	3. Real Fake Feelings

**A/N:** once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.

And any mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D..

* * *

Skye was in her bunk getting ready for the mission when someone knocked on her door. She hoped it wasn't Ward, having to be with him the entire night pretending to be is girlfriend would already be hard she didn't need to deal with him before then.

She heard another knock on the door and moved to open it reveling much to her relief Fitz.

"Hey Fitz, what's up?" she asked.

"I, uh..." he started awkwardly when he noticed she only had a towel wrapped around her body "I came to check if you needed anything. You know for the mission, but looks like I came in a bad time so I'll just go now. "

"I don't think I need anything for the mission.."she answered "You can come in if you want" she continued moving aside "You know what I could really use is a pep talk, if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh... I should just let you get dressed. You don't want to be late for the mission."

"No, it's cool. I was just gonna get my make up on first and do my hair, so you can stay."

"Oh, OK. Cool." he said walking into the bunk. However, neither him or Skye had noticed Ward walking in the direction of the bunks in the moment Fitz walked inside.

Skye closed the door and moved to stand in front of the mirror starting to play with her hair not knowing what to do with it.

"Excited for the mission?" Fitz asked from where he was seated in her bed.

Skye sighed at that "I don't know, really. I mean, it's great to have a mission like this for a change, but having to pretend to be Ward's girlfriend for the night? I'm pretty sure it won't be the easiest thing do do." she said not reveling the real reason as to why it would be so hard to do so.

"Yeah. I mean, can agent Grant Ward even pretend to be in love?" Fitz joked.

"I'm pretty sure that is not in his coding." Skye joked back leaving out the fact that she was pretty sure that Ward was in love with Simmons.

Fitz laughed at that before sobering up his expression and saying in a serious tone "I'm sure you'll be fine though. If there's someone in this team that can protect you, that someone is Ward."

"I know Fitz. Thanks for the reassurance."

"I should go now and let you get dressed" he said moving to the door and leaving her bunk.

He then went in search of Simmons so they could set the comms up and get everything ready for the mission.

He found her not long after in the conference room where she already had everything set up for the mission.

"Hey, Simmons." he said walking into the room "Why didn't you called me, I could have helped you set everything up."

"Fitz!" she exclaims "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere so you could help me set up the comms but I couldn't find you."

"Oh, yeah. I was in Skye's bunk talking to her." he said matter of factually.

Simmon's face fell at that, but she quickly recovered so he didn't noticed and said "Okay. Well, everything is already set up so if you want to go be with Skye again it's cool." she didn't meant it to sound bitter, but she's almost sure it did.

"She's getting ready now so I came here to see if you wanted my help setting everything up, but since everything is ready we just have to wait." he said.

Neither of them said anything after that. They just stayed quiet lost in their own thoughts and waited for the team to get ready so they could start the mission.

Ten minutes later Skye came into the command center wearing her pink dress that stopped at her knees, her hair falling down her back in waves. She noticed that Fitz and Simmons were quiet, each in one side of the room.

"How do I look?" she asked bringing Fitz and Simmons out of their thoughts and making them look up at her.

"You look great." Fitz answered without hesitation.

"Thanks Fitz." she answered only then noticing her S.O.'s absence and asking "Where's Ward?"

"I don't know." Fitz answered absentmindedly.

"Weird, he's usually here before me. Think something happened to him?" Skye joked.

"I know, right." Fitz joked back.

"I'll go looking for him." Simmons said already walking out of the door.

She couldn't deal with seeing Skye and Fitz flirting with each other while pretty much ignoring her presence anymore.

When she got near the area of the bunks, still lost in her thoughts, she bumped into something firm. Looking up she saw that it was Ward who was now clad in a dark fitting suit.

"Oh, sorry Simmons, I didn't saw you there." he apologized.

At the same time she said "Oh, there you are. I was looking for you."

They both stayed silent for a moment waiting for one of them to say something until Ward spoke up.

"Here I am. Is Skye still getting ready?" he asked.

"She's already ready. She's in the conference room with Fitz."

"And Coulson and May?" he asked hoping she wasn't all alone with Fitz.

"I don't know. I haven't saw them since briefing this morning." she said.

"Oh, okay. Well, we should go there as well so we can go over the mission plan one more time." he said walking into the room.

When he got there, however, he stopped at the door, at the sight in front of him. Skye and Fitz were laughing at something he didn't caught and they were leaning towards each other, noses almost touching.

Ward cleared his throat making his presence know and making the two stop laughing and drift apart.

"We should get going." he said to Skye "We don't wanna be late."

"Relax robot, we're not going to be late." she said moving to stand in front of him letting him take in her appearance. "What?" she asked when she noticed him staring for a minute to long.

"Nothing, you look good." he said before he really thought about it.

"Wow! Did you just gave me a compliment?"

"I..." he started not knowing how to backtrack it "I...no. I just meant that you're dressed appropriately for the mission."

"Of course it was that." Skye said not really believing his excuse but not wanting to dwell on it.

Before Ward could say anything else Coulson and May walked into the room. May wearing her tactical gear.

"Is everything ready?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, sir." Ward was the one to answer.

"Good. You two should get going." he said handing Ward a set of keys.

Ward just looked at him confused.

"It's Lola's." Coulson explained "The other cars we have all have S.H.I.E.L.D. logos imprinted so that would be, to say the least, suspicious."

Ward nodded taking the key from him and then turned to Skye "We should go."

"Let's do this." Skye said linking her arms trough his and leading them both down the stairs to the cargo bay where Lola was parked.

He let her guide them and soon they were both in the car on their way to the gala. Most part of the drive was mad in silence until Ward decided to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Skye looked at him quizzically and asked "About?" dragging out the word.

"About earlier in the cargo hold. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that. It's cool really."

"Oh, good. I just wanted to clear that out because it's really not good to go into a mission mad at each other. That could compromise us."

"I'm not mad at you Ward. Let's just go to this stupid fancy party, so we can get the mission over with."

"Right, of course." he muttered. For a moment he allowed himself to forget that Skye didn't really wanted to be in this mission with him, that not even undercover she would ever want to be with him.

Five minutes later they arrived at the mansion. Ward got out of the car after they parked , rounded it and opened the door for Skye extending his hand to help her get out.

Skye took his hand and got out of the car linking her arm trough his while they walked inside and said "What a gentleman. I sure know how to pick them."

Ward didn't said anything to that, Just kept walking inside.

"Wow!" Skye said when they entered the mansion.

"You sound like you have never been to a place like this before." He commented.

"Maybe that's because I haven't." was her only answer to his comment.

"OK. Let's just try to get this over with." he said clearing their way trough the crowd of people as they went.

"So you want to just go up there and do it." she asked when they reached a table with glasses of champagne picking one up.

"Not yet. We have to wait for an opportunity to do it without no one suspecting." he said ignoring the double unintentional meaning of her words and taking the drink from her, putting it back on the table.

"Hey!" Skye protested reaching for the drink again but failing thanks to Ward taking a hold of her hand.

"We're on a mission Skye. We can't drink." he said moving closer to her so no one else could hear him, still holding her hand.

"OK, got it." she said looking up at him without really realizing how close they were.

They just stood there for a moment, looking each other in the eyes, holding hands, until Coulson's voice came trough the comms bringing them out of their moment.

"Guys, What's your status?" he asked.

"We're in, sir. Now we just need to wait for the moment to go to the top floor without raising any suspicions." Ward said, never breaking eye contact with Skye.

"Copy that. We're turning the comms off now. Only use them after breaking security to inform May or if your cover is blown."

"Yes, sir." Ward answered before the comms went off.

"Now what?" Skye asked.

"Now, we just have to play the part and wait."

Skye snorted at that making Ward narrow his eyes a her in a questioning look.

"I was just thinking of you trying to play the part of my loving and caring boyfriend." she answered is unspoken question.

"I have been undercover plenty of times just so you know. Trust me when I say that I can pull it off. You, on the other hand, I don't know. You never been undercover before. You could easily blow our cover."

"I think I can pretend to be in love with you for one night." she said leaving out that the reason to why it came so easily to do it was because she was actually in love with him.

Ward tried not to show how hearing the word pretend stung and decided to pull her to the dance floor where other couples were swinging to the sound of a slow song.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked surprised but letting herself be pulled to the dance floor.

"I'm proving to you that I can be a loving and caring boyfriend." he said pulling her close to him and putting his hands on her waist.

Skye instantaneously wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to move to the slow rhythm of the music, eyes locked together as they got lost in the moment.

They got so lost in the moment that they didn't noticed the music changing and only stopped dancing when the music stopped and Ben Taylor, the host of the party, made his way to the stage were the band had been playing.

"Good night, ladies and gentlemen." The tall blond man started "I wanted to welcome you all, and thank you for being here tonight despite what you might have heard about me."

"We should go now." Ward said in Skye's ear making her turn her head to look up at him.

"Now?" Skye asked.

He nodded "Everybody is distracted by the host so no one will see us slip away. And if anyone does, they'll just think we want some privacy."

"Okay." she said taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

They got up there without any trouble and she was soon hacking into the keypad of the room that contained the package.

"How long his this going to take?" Ward asked from where he was standing keeping watch.

"Just a couple of minutes." Skye answered focused on her task.

"Okay, done." she said a minute later taking her phone out of her purse " Now I just need to disable the cameras and their security system and We're good to go."

"You can do that trough your phone." he asked impressed.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not even that hard. Their security system is ridiculous. I think even you could do it." she said tinkering away with her phone.

"Thanks?" he said not knowing if that was a compliment or not.

"Okay, it's done." she said a moment later.

"Then let's get back down before we're caught up here." he said taking her hand once again to lead her down again and turning the comm back on before they got there to inform May. "May, the security system is disabled, you can break in now." he said to his comm.

"Copy that. I'll let you know when I'm done so you can get security back up." May said.

"Got it." Ward said turning the comm back off.

When they got back to the party, Ben Taylor had already finished giving his speech, the band was now playing some other slow song and people were once again swinging on the dance floor.

They stood on the side for a few moments just watching the other couples dancing until Skye finally gave in and asked "Can we at least dance again or something?"

Ward shock his head and said "May must be done at any moment. If we stay here close to the stairs it's most likely that nobody will see us slip away again."

"Fine." Skye huffed.

Ward laughed at her attitude and then said "Besides, I think I already proved myself to you."

For the second time that night Skye laughed and then said "You think that a slow dance makes me believe you can be a loving and caring boyfriend? Just that proves that you don't even know how to do it."

"I know how to be a loving and caring boyfriend." Ward defended himself.

"Sue you do. Did you ever even had a girlfriend?" Skye asked pushing his buttons.

"I-" Ward started, but was stopped from finishing his sentence by the comms coming back up.

"Ward?" May called trough the comms.

"I'm here." Ward answered.

"I have the package and I'm heading back to the bus now. You can get the security system back up."

"Copy that." Ward said before the comms went back office before turning to Skye and saying "Let's go." taking her hand again and guiding her up the stairs.

"Finally." Skye said letting him guide her up the stairs "Please tell me that after this we can finally leave."

"We'll have to wait a while to not raise suspicions but it won't be long." Ward said.

"Better than having to stay here the rest of the night." Skye said when them reached the top floor and heading strait to the keypad locking it back up, then pulling out her phone out of her purse to get the security system and the cameras back up.

"Alright, it's done. Let's get out of here." she said when she was done walking over to where Ward was standing, keeping watch once again.

They were almost on the stairs when they saw someone come up, coming their way.

"Someone's coming. What do we do?" Skye asked alarmed.

Ward looked around trying to find a way out of there or somewhere they could hide but found that there was no way to escape so he did the first thing that came to his head and kissed Skye pinning her to the wall.

Skye was surprised to say the least, not moving for a moment in shock but a second later she relaxed and kissed him with the same fervor as he was kissing her, getting lost in the feeling of his lips against hers and in the moment.

They only broke apart when they heard someone clear his throat behind them, making Ward step away from Skye with a dazed look on his face.

"Excuse me." the man said trying to get their attention "You two can't be up here."

Ward finally looked away from Skye snapping out of his daze and managed to say "Oh, uh, sorry. We didn't knew. We'll be out of here now."

He took Skye's hand, who was still pretty much glued to the stairs and pulled her down the stairs.

"That was close." he said when they were once again in the ballroom.

"Yeah." Skye said still a little out of it.

"You're okay? Ward asked noticing she was a little distraught.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." she said "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I think we're out of the hook now." he answered leading the both out of the mansion and towards the car.

Within ten minutes they were back on the bus. As a soon as Ward parked the car Skye got out, relieved to finally be over with the mission, despite getting something somewhat god out of it.

Skye and Ward walked up the stairs and into the conference room, but before they walked into the room Skye grabbed his arm and said "You know, I take back what I said. You definitely know how the play the boyfriend part. I almost believed it myself when you kissed me" to see how he would take it.

"Yeah, thanks." Ward said turning his back on her and entering the conference room so she didn't see his disappointed expression.

Skye entered after him, not really knowing what to do of his answer, and saw that the rest of the team was all already there.

"Good job you too." Coulson said to her and Ward. "We have the package secure for now and May just set a course to the sandbox so we can drop it there. We'll be landing in eight hours. I presume everything went well at the gala?"

"We had a little set back, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." Ward said leaving out the details.

"Alright. You're dismissed now." Coulson said before walking out of the room.

The rest of the team left the conference room as well, going their separate ways, Skye going to he bunk wanting nothing more than to get out of her dress and into her pajamas. Fitz, who was right behind her, started walking faster to keep up with her so they could talk.

"So." he dragged out the word "how was it?"

"It actually wasn't so bad." Skye admitted not wanting to get into details.

"Was Ward as bad of a pretend boyfriend as you expected him to be?" Fitz asked prying for more details.

"Surprisingly, no." Skye answered opening the door to her bunk when they stopped in front of it.

"Why? What did he do?" He asked curiously.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired right now. Can we maybe talk tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Goodnight Fitzy." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Skye." Skye hears him say before sliding her bunk's door closed.

She quickly changed and got to bed trying to get some sleep but she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to the kiss she shared with Ward and what it might have meant. She hadn't been able to get a read on him when she praised him about playing the part, but she was almost sure it had meant as much to him as it did to her, if the look he gave her afterwards was anything to go by.

But he was also really good at what he did which meant that he could sell his cover to the detail. 'It was probably the second, yeah. I mean, it has to be. He has no feelings for me, he's in love with Simmons. I saw the way he looked at her.' Skye thought cursing her inconvenient feelings for a man that would never feel the same way for her.

Skye groaned into her pillow and tried to push those thoughts aside trying to sleep.

She ended up falling asleep thinking about the way his lips felt against hers, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Coulson entered the lounge area and saw May sitting there drink in hand. He walked trough the lounge and took a seat next to her taking the bottle and the glass from the small table in front of him and poured himself a drink.

"So..." May started with a knowing smile on her lips "That seemed to go well."

"It wasn't that bad." Coulson defended knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I didn't noticed anything different between them." May stated.

"Come on. I didn't really expected them to walk back into the bus screaming they love each other. Just give them time, you'll see.

May just shook her head at him and said " You just don't give up, do you? Do you know how you're gonna get Fitzsimmons together yet?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Not yet." he said ignoring the way her words sounded "You know, maybe we just all need a break."

"Wouldn't a break just do the opposite of what you want. You know they'll probably just go their separate ways."

"Or maybe it would do just that." he said with a knowing smile on his face "Maybe being way from each other will make them realize what they really feel."

"You seem so sure of it."

Trust me, I would know." he said looking pointedly at her.

May merely rolled her eyes at him and decided to stay quiet.

"It!s decided. We're all taking the weekend of." Coulson said enthusiastically.

"Well at least we'll finally do what I want, instead of spending our time spying on our team."

"Right. Of course." he said losing his enthusiasm. He had forgotten what he had promised to her.

"You forgot what you promised, didn't you?" May asked.

"What? No, I totally didn't. You know what? I think I'm going to bed now." he said getting up from the couch and heading out of the lounge, however, he stopped half way trough and asked "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I think I need another drink." she said.

"Just don't take long." and with that he was out the door, leaving May laughing halfheartedly at her idiotic boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited this story.

I'm sorry I took so long to update but I had some trouble coming up with this chapter.

I don't mind any constructive criticism so if anyone has any idea how I can make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I'll be more than happy to hear.

Also big thanks to Gleek-Whovianfangirl for taking the time to beta read this.

* * *

The morning after the mission Coulson called the team to the conference room so he could tell them about the weekend off. They all gathered in the room still in their pyjamas and half asleep from being woken up so early in the morning (May had chastised Coulson for it, but he didn't cared. He was too excited to share the news with the team and couldn't wait.)

"Sir, what's going on? Is this an emergency meeting or something? Do we have a mission?" Ward asked in his fully awake state, unlike the others.

"Uh? Emergency meeting? Oh, no. I called you here to give you guys some good news." Coulson said, not being able to hide his excitement.

"What good news?" Skye asked less sleepily and more excitedly.

"I'm giving you guys the weekend off." Coulson announced looking around to take in everyone's expressions.

Everybody gave him looks of disbelief not saying anything until Ward spoke up with an incredulous look on his face.

"You woke us up at eight thirty in the morning just to say that?" He asked. He had been awake when they were called to the conference room but he knew that unlike him, the others like to sleep, especially Skye who would be insufferable in training if she was in a bad mood.

"I thought you would be excited about it." Coulson said tried to justify himself.

"And you couldn't have waited until later?" Skye asked annoyed by having her sleep interrupted.

"Told you so." May told him under her breath.

"Sorry." Coulson smiled apologetically "We don't have any missions today so you guys can pack and leave whenever you want. Just make sure to be here on Sunday by six pm."

"Can we go now?" Skye asked hoping that she could still get some sleep before Ward started annoying her with training.

"Sure." Coulson said before leaving to his office with May right behind him.

FitzSimmons left after them probably heading to the lab already which left Skye and Ward alone standing awkwardly next to each other.

"I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep for another hour." Skye said after a moment already walking to the door.

"No, you're not." Ward said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking out the door.

"Excuse me?"

Realizing the way he must have sounded, Ward tried to backtrack it. "I just thought we could start training earlier today" he said in a softer tone.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I plan on sleeping for at least another hour. Plus, you heard what Coulson said, we have the day off. That means no training."

"No. Coulson said that we don't have any missions today. That doesn't mean training is cancelled." He argued.

"At least let me get one more hour of sleep" she pleaded with him pouting, making Ward want nothing more than to kiss those lips again.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat deciding it was better to get away from her for at least another hour before having to train with her. "One more hour and then we train."

"Thank you." she said before walking out of the room.

"I mean it, Skye." He said after her retreating form.

"Got it." she said and then she was gone, leaving Ward all to himself.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again, Ward decided to go down to the cargo bay to work out. When he got there he wrapped his hands and started to punch the bag in the middle of the cargo bay.

He didn't know why he had insisted on working out with Skye so early, when there was no chance to be interrupted or walked in on. Or maybe he did. Which was why he was glad that Skye had insisted in sleeping for another hour or he would probably do something that he wouldn't really regret but that would make him look like a complete idiot since Skye didn't like him the way he liked her and was apparently in love with Fitz. Maybe he should have cancelled training, that way he wouldn't have to be so close to her and could successfully avoid her by leaving the bus earlier.

He was actually glad to have the weekend off. That way he could clear his head and hopefully get over Skye which would be harder to do after last night, more specifically, after finding out what it was like to kiss Skye.

He tried to push the thoughts of Skye out of his mind, which had been proving hard to do since the night before, and tried to focus on the bag in front of him, punching it with everything he got.

An hour later he ended his training and waited for Skye to come down. After he waited fifteen minutes without her showing up he started to get impatient and went in search for her.

He started by going to the kitchen to see if she was still having breakfast but he only found Fitz and Simmons there eating and talking about some new invention he understood nothing about.

"Hey guys," He interrupted them making them both turn to look at him "Have any of you seen Skye? She was supposed to meet me for training but she never came down."

"I haven't seen her since we were in the conference room." Fitz said.

"She's probably still asleep." Simmons added before Fitz and herself went back to their conversation turning away from him.

Ward then left the kitchen and went straight to Skye's bunk knocking on her door and saying "Skye, you said we would train in an hour. It already passed more than one hour. We have to train."

He waited for her to answer for a minute and he got no response he knocked on her door again, more insistently this time and shouting exasperatedly "Skye! Come on, we have to start training!"

This time he didn't have to wait long. A second after he finished shouting and banging on her door she opened it with an angry look on her face.

"Is that your version of wakeup call?" she asked him, the look on her face matching her tone "Because let me tell you, it sucks."

'Damn it. Why did she had to look so cute when she was angry' he thought before saying "We have training. Get dressed and meet me in the cargo hold in five." He told her before turning to leave.

Before he could leave though, she said "Oh, come on Ward. Can't we at least have one day off training?"

"Isn't the weekend enough?"

"Just this once?" she pleaded in a childish tone.

He thought about it and realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get out of it, so he sighed and said "This is a one-time thing. Don't think that because of this I'm letting you get out of training whenever you want."

"Thank you, Ward. You're the best S.O. ever." she said lunging forward and almost hugging him. She manages to stop herself, realizing the mistake she almost made. The reason she was avoiding training like the plague was to avoid being in such close proximity with him and now she had almost ruined it. Thankfully Ward hadn't noticed.

"Don't mention it." He said before leaving.

When Ward was out of sight Skye left out a breath she didn't knew she'd been holding. She was glad he hadn't insisted on more training- which come to think of it was weird coming from him. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to train with him today. If she had to, she didn't knew what she would do. She had barely been able to keep it together five minutes ago when he was a standing in front of her a few feet away. She didn't knew what she would do if she had to spend an hour in such close proximity with him.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get more sleep, Skye went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, Skye." Jemma said when Skye entered the kitchen going straight for the coffee.

"Good morning." Skye answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Ward right now?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I convinced him to not train today." Skye said moving to seat beside him, coffee in hand.

"How did you manage that?" Fitz asked in disbelief.

"As weird as it sounds he didn't even insist we train after a few minutes." she said.

"That's weird. Do you guys think there's something wrong with him?" Simmons asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"I don't know." Skye said trying to not show how that affected her, before changing the topic of conversation. "So, what are you guys going to do for the weekend?"

"I have an apartment in D.C. so I guess I'll just stay there for the weekend." Simmons said.

"That's it? You're just going to stay in your apartment the whole weekend? Not gonna go out and have fun?" Skye asked.

Jemma just shrugged. "I just prefer to stay in and relax than go to noisy places or something like that." She defended herself before turning to Skye and asking "What about you? What are you gonna do this weekend?"

"I don't know," Skye shrugged "I guess I'll go stay in a hotel since S.H.I.E.L.D. pays well enough for that. I'll probably go out to some clubs or something."

"Hotel? You don't have anywhere to stay?" Fitz asked.

"I used to live in a van, in case you don't remember. So no, I don't have anywhere to stay." Skye answered like it was no big deal.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Simmons suggested "I have a spare bedroom so you can stay there."

"It's cool Jemma. I really don't mind staying in a hotel for two days. And I don't want to bother you in your own place."

"That's nonsense. You won't bother me at all. Plus, we can have some girl time. We never get to do it on the bus." Simmons insisted.

"You really don't mind?" Skye asked.

"Not at all. It'll be fun."

"Okay, then. If you really don't mind."

"Like I said before, I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Jemma." Skye said smiling before turning to Fitz and asking "What about you? What are you going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know." Fitz said "I'll probably just stay at my own apartment, watch some TV.. Jemma and I usually hang out together on the weekends we have off but you have your girl's weekend."

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Skye suggested.

"It's cool. I don't want to ruin your girl's weekend."

"You're sure?" Skye asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I'm gonna get dressed and pack." she said then turning to Simmons and asking "When do you want to leave?"

"I already have everything ready so we can leave whenever you want."

"Okay. I just need to get dressed and then we can go." Skye said before leaving to her bunk without realizing that Fitz had come after her.

"So.." He started when he caught up to her walking by her side "Finally gonna tell me about last night?"

"There's not really much to tell." Skye said stopping in front of her bunk and shrugging "We went in, shared a dance, went upstairs while everyone was distracted and then left."

"So there's nothing embarrassing to tell? Ward actually managed to play the boyfriend part, huh?"

"I guess he's really good at what he does." Skye said trying not to let show how affected she actually was about it. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go change." And then she entered her bunk and closed the door after her, leaving Fitz standing there on his own.

'What's wrong with her all of the sudden?' Fitz asked to himself staring at the closed door before going back to the kitchen next to Simmons.

"What did you want to talk to Skye that was so urgent?" Simmons asked in a supposed conversational tone.

"Nothing important." he said dismissively.

"Oh, okay." she said trying to make it look like the fact that Skye and Fitz keeping some sort of secret didn't affect her. "Are you sure you're okay with us not spending the weekend together?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's cool, Jemma. I really don't mind." He said. To be honest he was relieved he wouldn't have to spend time with her over the weekend. If he spent any alone time with her, he was afraid he would do something stupid and that he would ruin their friendship.

Having the weekend all to himself was actually a good thing. That way he would be able to clear his mind and forget about Jemma in that way and only see her as his best friend. Furthermore, he would look at her and Ward and feel no jealousy at all.

"Fitz, are you listening to me?" Simmons asked bringing out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat, please?"

"Are you okay?" She asked instead.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You've just been acting strange lately?"

"Strange how?"

"You've just been distant. And you act all weird and nervous around me like when we first met at the academy. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

'I could say the same thing about you.' he thought to himself before answering her. "I know Jemma. And if there were something wrong with me I would tell you."

Jemma didn't look convinced but before she could ask for more answers Ward entered the kitchen, much to Fitz's relief.

"Good morning." He said heading to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"Good morning." Simmons said before asking him "So Ward, what are you going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know." He shrugged "I always prefer to stay home and relax when I have down time because it rarely happens."

"Finally, someone gets me." Simmons said "Skye is gonna stay with me but I'm pretty sure she's gonna be out all the time, I don't get what's wrong with just staying home and relaxing."

"Skye is gonna stay with you?" Ward asked.

"Yeah. She said she was gonna stay at some hotel so I offered her my spare bedroom. Thought it would be better."

"Hmm." he hummed looking uninterested. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you guys Sunday."

"You're leaving already?" Fitz asked him.

"Yeah. We don't have any missions and I don't have to train Skye so I have nothing left to do."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you Sunday." Fitz said and then Ward was gone leaving Fitz and Simmons alone again.

"I almost forgot, I have to go pack." Fitz said, not giving Simmons time to reply and he left right away.

Simmons only sighed in defeat at her best friend shutting her out and keeping secrets, before pushing it back to the back of her mind and leaving the kitchen to go in search of Skye and see if she was ready to leave. The sooner she could leave the better.

She found Skye in her bunk still packing with the door open. She knocked on the opened door softly and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Just finishing packing." Skye said moving around her bunk and putting some things in her duffle bag and zipping it closed before picking it up and turning to face Simmons "All ready. Do you want to leave now?"

"I guess. We have to do here, Ward already left and Fitz is going soon so..." She trailed off.

"Ward left already?" Skye asked.

"Yeah. He left a while ago."

"Oh, OK. Let's go then."

Without saying another word they both went down to the cargo hold after Simmons picked her bag up from her bunk.

"How are we getting to your apartment by the way?" Skye asked.

"I asked Coulson and he said it was ok to take one of the SUV's." Simmons said picking up the keys and moving to drivers side of the car to get in.

"OK. Can I drive?" Skye asked before she could get in.

"I think it's better if I drive." Simmons said getting in the car before Skye could protest.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm great driver." Skye said after getting in the passenger seat of the car.

"I never said you weren't but you don't know the way to my place."

"Oh, right. That makes sense."

The drive to Jemma's apartment wasn't long and ten minutes later they were entering her place both excited for the weekend ahead of them.

"It's not that big but it's mine and I can have privacy and be alone so I like it." Jemma said showing Skye around.

"It's nice." Skye said, following Jemma around.

Jemma then stopped in front of a door, opening it and turning to face Skye "This is where you'll be staying. It's not much but..."

"It's great Jemma." Skye said interrupting her "It's better than staying at some random hotel so thank you."

"Alright, I'll just leave you be now, if you want to unpack and all." Jemma said moving aside to let Skye in "If you need anything I'll just be next door." and then she was gone closing the door behind her.

Skye sighed happily moving to the bed in the middle of the room and setting the bag down. She was finally away from the bus, or more specifically, away from Ward. Now she could clear her head and think things through and with luck she would realize that she didn't have any real feelings for Ward and that it had all been some silly temporary crush. If not she would just have to forget him this weekend. All she had to do was convince Jemma to go clubbing.

But she was sure of one thing, by the end of the weekend she would be over Grant Ward.

After everyone was gone May closed the hangar door and went to Coulson's office where he was holed up once again.

She didn't bothered knocking, just went in and waited for him to look up from his work and acknowledge her, which he did not long after by looking up at her.

"What's going on?" He asked before looking back at his work.

"Well, everybody is finally gone so I thought we should enjoy our alone time while we have it."

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"I thought you said we had the weekend off. That means no work what so ever. That includes desk work."

"No. The weekend off was for them. I still have to work. I really can't get behind on these reports."

"You're joking right?"

"Couldn't be more serious."

"Come on, Coulson." Melinda said rounding the desk. She made him pull his chair back and sat on his lap. "You can finish those tomorrow. And if I recall correctly you have a promise to keep."

"Can't it wait until I'm done with the reports?"

"It sounds to me, like you're just making excuses to not do what I want."

Coulson scoffed at that. "I would never do that."

May only gave him a look that showed she wasn't convinced and said "Says the guy who spied on his team members and plotted ways to get them together."

"Speaking of that, do you think my plan will work? I really hope it does."

"Stop changing the subject." She told him, seeing right through him.

Coulson sighed in defeat and said "Fine. What do you have in mind for us?"

"Well, for starters..." May trailed off and leaned down to kiss him.

"I don't know why I almost said no to this." Coulson said when they broke apart for air before moving in again.

He ended up not doing any work during the weekend.


	5. Ineffective Coping Mechanisms

** A/N: ** Once again thank you to everyone who read left comments, favorited and followed the story. I haven't updated in a long time because I had writers block for a,while and only now did I managed finish this chapter.

Comments are very much appreciated and if anyone has any idea on how I can make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I'll be more than happy to hear them out.

And big thanks to Gleek-Whovianfangirl for Betts reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents Of Shield.

* * *

The morning after arriving at his apartment, Ward woke up at five am, like he always did every morning and started his morning routine. He was happy that today he would be able to do it in peace, without being interrupted and annoyed by either FitzSimmons or Skye. He finally had peace, even if it would only last two days.

He first went for a morning run since he could because he wasn't on the bus. He then went back to his apartment and did his workout routine like he always did. After that he had a shower before having coffee and sat on the couch reading a book.

He lasted half an hour before sighing and putting his book down, bored out of his mind.

He would usually give anything for times like this, where it was just him and there wasn't anyone to bother him, but surprisingly, it wasn't like that right now. Everything was too quiet for his liking and he had never been more bored in his entire life.

He hadn't been there for a day yet and he already missed the bus, he realized. And more than missing the bus, he missed a certain someone, specifically.

This was stupid, he decided. How did he expect to distract himself and forget about her by spending all of his time at his apartment alone?

He needed to go out. With company, preferably. Of course. How hadn't he thought about it before?

He shakes his head at his stupidity and then fished his phone out of his pocket. dialling a familiar number that he hadn't called in a long time.

He didn't had the wait long, the call was picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" He heard the familiar female voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Grant. I know I haven't -" he started only to be interrupted.

"Grant!? Oh my god, it's been so long! How have you been?"

"I'm good. So listen, I'm in DC right now and I was wondering if you happened to be around as well."

"I am. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch? To catch up?"

"I would love that. Meet you in an hour in the usual place?"

"Sure. See you then." He said before hanging up the phone, excited.

He then went to change before getting out of his apartment. Now he would finally be able to forget about Skye, all he needed was some distraction. And maybe someone to talk some sense into him.

Like usual, he got there fifteen minutes early so he found a sit in the corner and waited for his friend to get there.

Exactly fifteen minutes later she walked through the door as happy as she always was looking around to find him.

He waved at her and a second later she saw him walking his way as fast as she could, he got up knowing what was coming and a second later she was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Grant! Oh my god. It's been so long. How have you been? What have you been up to? Why haven't you called before?" She asked in one breath when she pulled away looking up at him.

"Hello to you too, Kara." He said chuckling.

"Right, sorry. Hi."

"Wanna sit down and order? I'll tell you everything over lunch."

She nodded and sat across from him. They ordered and soon they were both eating while Ward told her about the bus and all that had happened to him since they last saw each other.

* * *

It was already twelve thirty when Skye finally got up and made her way to the kitchen. Jemma thought it was best to let her sleep since she knew how much her friend liked her sleep and would get cranky if someone woke her up. She, however, had been up since nine like usual taking her time to have breakfast before sitting on the couch and watching some T.V. since she didn't had anything better to do.

By the time Skye finally emerged from her bedroom, Jemma was once again in the kitchen preparing something for them to eat for lunch.

"Good morning, Jemma." She said when she entered the kitchen walking straight to the coffee maker to get some coffee.

"Oh, you're finally up." Jemma said looking up from the vegetables she'd been cutting.

"Yeah. Though you could have woken me up earlier, you know."

"Well, I didn't want to bother you. I know how much you like to get your sleep."

"Well, next time you already know." Skye said before asking "What are you doing?"

"I'm making some lunch. You must be hungry so I thought I'd get something ready and when you woke up we could eat." Jemma said going back to what she'd been doing.

"Oh, okay. Do you need any help?" Skye asked feeling a little useless.

"It's okay, I got this. You can go and do whatever you want and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Are you sure? You know you don't have do everything alone. I can help, Jemma."

"Skye, it's okay, really. You're my guest. Besides, I like cooking so it really doesn't bother me doing everything alone."

"If you're sure. I think I'm gonna have a shower then. If you need anything just call." Skye said before putting the mug she'd been drinking from in the sink and left the kitchen, leaving Jemma by herself once again.

Jemma was actually happy to do it all by herself , that way she could be distracted and not think about how much she already missed Fitz and spending the mornings in the lab with him. Fortunately she wasn't alone. She was sure Skye would come up with something for them to do during the day that way she would be able to forget about Fitz and hopefully when she got back to the bus she would be able to be with him and not be confused about her feelings.

Skye came back to the kitchen not long after her finishing cooking and setting the table so they sat and started eating in a comfortable silence both just focusing on the food in front of them.

"This is really good, Jemma." Skye said after a while.

"Thank you." She said, then asking "So, what should we do today?"

"Well, I thought we could go shopping today. It's not really my thing but I could use some new clothes and I guess that's the type of thing girls do together, so..."

"That could be fun."

"And maybe tonight we could go out to a club. Dance a little."

Jemma made a face at that and said "I don't really like to go to clubs and dance. I prefer something quieter. But you can go if you want, I'll just stay home."

"What? No. It's a girl's weekend, we have to go together." When she still didn't cave she added, "Come on Jemma, just tonight. I promise if you really don't like to be there we'll leave. I just really need to go out and get distracted for a while." She said leaving out the reason behind it.

"Fine." Jemma mumbled, sighing "We can give it a try."

"Yes!" Skye exclaimed excitedly "It will be fun. You'll see."

"We'll see." Jemma said before taking a bite of her food. Both of them remaining quiet for the rest of the lunch.

* * *

Fitz was in his own apartment watching T.V. after having lunch, not having nothing else to do since he was all alone. Not that was any different from what he usually did on his time off. But he usually had Jemma and have discussion about what they were watching. He couldn't even focus on the movie that was playing on the television. He was too distracted thinking about how much he already missed Jemma. But it was a good thing that she wasn't there. Spending time alone with her in a place they couldn't get interrupted (unlike the bus) was a bad idea. If they did, he could probably do something stupid like kiss her or confess his feelings for her which would end up making things weird between them since she didn't feel the same way about him and was in love with Ward.

The only problem was that he didn't know how he could get over her, so that things could get back to normal. He knew that sitting on the couch watching T.V. wouldn't solve his problem but he didn't know what to do to forget about her. And he was sure that going out on his own wouldn't do much to help the situation either. He briefly considered calling Ward but he knew that the specialist liked to be left alone. Plus, it would be weird to hang out with the guy the girl he was trying to forget was in love with. So he had no other option but to stay in and wallow in his, misery. And when he went back to the bus he would have to watch Jemma flirt with Ward like she did all the time, wanting to be in his place but knowing that that would never be possible.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, which was weird since he wasn't expecting anyone. He got up and opened the door hesitantly not expecting who he saw on the other side.

"Mack!?" He asked surprised.

"So you're in town and you don't even call to let a friend know? I'm hurt Turbo." He said, teasing with a smile on his face.

"Mack, what are you doing here?" Fitz asked hugging him before moving aside to let him in and closing the door.

"I heard you were in town so I thought I'd stop by to see how you've been doing. Haven't heard from you in months."

"Yeah, I was transferred to a mobile unit so I haven't been around much. I'm always on the move now. What about you? Finally decided to go into the field?"

"Not really. You know me. I prefer to stay in my garage."

"Yeah. You never liked violence much so it makes sense."

"So, how long are you gonna be in town for?"

"It's only the weekend so I will have to go back tomorrow, by the end of the afternoon."

"So I guess we still have some time to catch up?"

"That we do." Fitz said excitedly, happy that have wouldn't have to be alone for the whole weekend. That way he would hopefully be able to get over Jemma.

"Want to go get some drinks? And then you can tell me all about your mysterious adventures with your new team. Well, you can tell me as much as I can know with my clearance level."

"Sure, let's go." Fitz agreed before putting on his jacket "I'm glad you came by Mack. I actually need your advice on something."

"Well, let's get those drinks and then you can ask me for all the advice that you need." Mack replied, clapping him on the back before they both left the apartment going to a bar close to where Fitz lived to get some drinks and talk.

* * *

Coulson and May were sitting on the kitchen of the bus having lunch in a comfortable silence when Coulson finally spoke up not being able to resist it any more.

"What do you think they are up to right now? Do you think they miss the bus? Oh, do you think they miss each other?" He asked.

"Well, you managed to last the whole morning." May said, sighing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Coulson asked in fake confusion.

"Come on." May said giving him a looked that showed she wasn't buying it "Like you're not dying to know what they're doing, or more exactly, if you're stupid plan is working. I'm pretty sure that if you could, you would put cameras on their apartments just to see what they were doing."

"What?!" Coulson asked, scandalized "I would never do anything like that. That would be an invasion of their privacy."

"Of course you wouldn't." May said, sarcastically, joking with him. "But forget about that. Today you're only allowed to think about me and that promise you made me."

"I actually still have those reports to go over so the only thing I'll be thinking about is them, sorry."

"Oh no. Don't think you can get out of taking me out and doing what I want for once. But nice try."

"Well I could be doing that right now if you hadn't distracted me last night."

"I didn't heard much complaining from you last night."

"It was kinda hard to complain."

"Right. Come on Phil, the reports will still be there tomorrow. We deserve some time off too."

Coulson sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it and said "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I thought that maybe we could go watch a movie. A real movie, not our agents dancing around each other like idiots."

"That's not such a bad idea. And if we get bored we can find other ways to entertain ourselves in the dark." He said in a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

"We're not teenagers to make out in the movies."

"Buzz kill." He muttered before diving back into his food.

Melinda only shook her head at him and finished eating, happy that she would be able to spend the day like she wanted for once.

* * *

"I don't get it" Kara said when he finished telling her everything that happened while he was on the bus "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"It's not that simple. I'm her S.O., it's against protocol. Plus, she doesn't like me that way. She's in love with this other guy in our team, Fitz. I would only be making a fool of myself by telling her. Not to mention we live and work together so that would make things a little awkward." He explained.

"And how do you know that she doesn't feel the same way about you?" She asked sceptically. For all you know they could just be friends."

"I'm not stupid Kara. I see the way she looks at him, and how they act around each other. They wouldn't act the way they do if they weren't in love."

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating? I know you, Grant. I know how you can be when you are jealous. You see things that aren't there."

"I'm not exaggerating anything Kara, I know what I saw."

"Ok, I believe you." She said not wanting to upset him.

"I just really need your help Kara. I need you to help me forget about her."

"And how do you suggest I do it. Because if you're suggesting what I think your suggesting, forget it. I don't know if you remember but we once accidentally kissed and it was disgusting. You're like my brother so doing that would be even more disgusting." She said shuddering for emphasis.

"You know, it's kind of hard to forget about it when you keep rubbing it in my face every chance you get. You are never gonna forget about it, are you?"

"Nope." She answered "Now, what do you require from me to help you?"

"I need you to get back on wingman duty."

"Oooh, we're gonna party tonight?"

"Just like old times."

"You got yourself a deal. Same bar as always at ten?"

"Sounds good. Now that that's all settled, why don't we go get some coffee and you can take your turn telling me everything you've been up to while I've been gone?"

"Not really anything interesting, just the same."

"Come on, Kar. I know you better than anyone. Just spill it out. Is there a guy around? Someone specific I should know about? Any door that I have to go knock on?"

Kara only rolled her eyes at his overprotective attitude and said "I'll tell you everything there is to know over coffee. Let's just get out of here first, please."

"You got it." He replied before asking for the check so they could leave.

* * *

Skye and Jemma finally sat at a table in a coffee shop after walking around and shopping for over two hours, finally bringing their shopping to an end deciding to just have a coffee before getting back to Jemma's apartment to have dinner and get ready to go out later that night.

"This was fun." Jemma commented when they sat down after getting their coffees.

"Yeah. I usually don't like shopping and all but I gotta admit it was pretty fun."

"So, where are we going tonight exactly?" Jemma asked.

"Well, I don't really known the area so I thought you might know some club we could go to since you live here and all."

"I don't really know any good clubs, actually. I don't really go to those places so I can't really know."

"It's okay." Skye said with a shrug not bothered for the minor setback "We'll just find one later." She didn't really care about where they were going specifically, just needed to go out and forget about Ward.

"Okay." Jemma agreed.

None of them said anything for a while, both of them drinking their coffees in a comfortable silence but a moment later Jemma spoke up, breaking it.

"You know, we've only been away for one day yet, but I already miss the team." she said in a thoughtful tone.

"Yeah, me too." Skye agreed.

She had even felt weird for sleeping in that morning. She was used to her S.O.'s wakeup call and she had even found herself missing their training sessions, something she usually hated. To be honest, she missed Ward in general, more than she missed the rest of the team. Thankfully she would be able to forget about him that night, if everything went like she wanted.

"I guess I'm so used to waking up on the bus and spending the mornings in the lab with Fitz that it feels weird when I'm away, especially when I'm not with Fitz.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I'm so used to training in the mornings with Ward that it feels weird not to." Skye said before asking "So, do you just miss the bus in general, or did your miss someone specifically?"

The question was out of her mouth before she could register it. She didn't even knew why she had asked it. She didn't knew what she was trying to get out of Simmons with it. She knew Ward was in love with her friend but she didn't know if she felt the same way. Or if she was even aware of his feelings for her.

But she did saw the pause Jemma made, by being caught by surprise, before she tries to disguise it saying "Not really, I just miss the team."

Skye tried not to let her jealousy show at that. She had her confirmation, Jemma did had feelings for Ward. Hopefully that problem would be solved later that day and then she would be able to look at Jemma and Ward and not feel jealous at all.

"What about you?" Jemma asked bringing her out of her thoughts "Miss anyone in particular?"

"Not really." she lied "Just miss the team too. But I'm glad we're spending some time together. We haven't really done it in a while."

"Yeah. I actually thought you were avoiding me for a while." Jemma laughed.

"Why would I do that?" Skye asked sarcastically, joking then saying after a moment of silence "Time will pass fast anyway and by tomorrow we will be back on the bus. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves tonight."

"You're right." Jemma agreed before asking "Do you wanna get going?"

"Yeah, sure." Skye said getting up and picking up her bags, Simmons doing the same a moment later before they both left, Skye still hoping that her plan would work out tonight so things would get easier for her once they returned to the bus.

* * *

Fitz and Mack were sitting at a table at the bar both of them taking sips of their beers after Fitz had told him everything he could about his time on the bus, leaving out some mission details since they were classified.

"I still can't believe you left the lab and went into the field." Mack said.

"Yeah. At first I didn't wanted to go but then Jemma convinced me. I got to admit I was scared at first but it's not really that bad."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing fine."

"I am. What about you? What have you been up to this last couple of months?"

"Not much, actually. I didn't get on any crazy missions like you. I prefer to stay on the base."

"Did Agent Hand try to convince you to go into the field again?

"She tried at least five times." Mack responded laughing before turning serious and asking "But you said you needed some advice. So what's up?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you know Jemma, right?"

"Of course I know Jemma."

"Right, stupid question, sorry."

"You know, I was actually surprised to see she wasn't with you like she always is. Why was that? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Or something." Fitz confessed before taking a deep breath and saying "Mack, I'm in love with Jemma."

"I already knew that Fitz, you told me. So what happened? Did you finally tell her?"

"No. And I'm not going to. I would only by making a fool of myself."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's in love with some other guy. The specialist on our team. And I mean, why wouldn't she be? He's good looking and tall and strong. And he can always protect her."

"And?" Mack asked "Do you want to win her over or something?"

"No. That would be stupid, I would never be able to do it. What I need to do is get over her. How do I get over her?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but it's not that simple. I can't really tell you how to do it, Fitz. I wish I could but I really don't know how, I'm sorry. And it's not like sleeping with some random girl would help so I would at least not advice that."

Fitz sighed at that, "I'm screwed. But thank you for the advice."

"Sorry, buddy. But, hey, maybe we can hang out later? It won't help you get over her but at least you will forget about it for a while."

"Yeah, sure." He replied a little sadly.

He was hoping that Mack would have the solution to his problem but he hadn't. At least he would manage to get distracted for a while and not think about her. Maybe with time he would forget about her in that way and he would be happy for her and Ward, if they ever ended up together. Maybe all he needed was to give it a little time.

But for now he was screwed.


	6. Gotta Get Over You

**A/N: **Ok, first, I want to thank everyone who read, commented and favorited story, I always like to know what people think so comments are always welcomed.

I know that has been a long time since I updated but I haven't really written much a few months back and when I finally came to write this chapter had some writers block so it took me a while ans I still don't really like how it turned out.

And any mistakes are mine since english isn't my first language and this was posted kind of in hurry so I didn't have time to reread it and correct any mistakes it might have.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Grant entered the club where he had told Kara he would meet with her at exactly ten o'clock. He knew that as always she hadn't arrived yet so he ordered himself a drink and found a table to sit at while waiting for her to arrive.

He looked around the place taking in the environment of the bar and noticing that it was rather calm at the moment, but if it was anything like it used to be when him and Kara used to go there, it wouldn't be long until it got crowded.

When he looked at the bar again he saw that a woman was looking at him, or rather checking him out, not even trying to be subtle about it. He scoffed at that first, but then thought better about it, even considering going to talk with her. She might just be what he needs to get over Skye, specially since she couldn't be more different from her, at least physically. She was blonde and tall, with pale skin that made her red painted lips stand out, not really his type, but maybe that would make it even easier to get over Skye.

"See something you like?" he heard someone asking beside him, bringing him out of his musings. Looking up he saw it was Kara so he replied "Not sure yet. It's still early in the night. Plus, I couldn't make a decision without my wingman, or as you like to call yourself, my wingwoman."

"Well, she definitely looks interested." Kara said sitting down across from him "She doesn't really seem like your type but maybe that's just what you need."

"We'll, see. But you're right, she might just be what I need."

"Why don't go talk with her then, see if it leads to something?" Kara asked in suggestive tone.

"You just got here, I'm not gonna leave you here alone. Besides, I'm not really sure I want to do that, use some woman just to forget someone like that. It's not fair for her."

"Grant, it's never fair for the people we get involved with, we're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, it's not like we can get anything more than a one night stand with someone normal. The reason behind it doesn't make any difference."

"I guess you're right. But for now let's just stay here and talk."

"It's your choice. You wanted me to help you and that's what I was trying to do."

"And I do want you to help me, but for now let's just drink and talk. There's still plenty of time for me to solve my problem before the night is over."

"If you say so. "Kara said before going to order herself a drink.

They stayed like that for a while, just drinking and reminiscing their past adventures.

Half an hour later the bar started to get crowded just like he had thought it would. Grant still hadn't tried to talk with any woman or tried anything else, he had been talking with Kara and had almost forgotten about it, but then he saw the last person he expected to see there walk in.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked when she noticed the frown on his face.

"You won't believe who just walked in." he replied.

"Who?"

"Skye."

"Skye? As in…" Kara trailed off knowing immediately who he was referring to.

"Yep." Grant replied nodding "I can't believe that of all the places in DC we had to end up in the same bar."

"The girl at the bar is still there, maybe you should go talk with her. Maybe if Skye sees you with her she'll be jealous."

"That would work if she had feelings for me, but she doesn't, remember?"

"Even if she doesn't feel that way about you, it will take your mind off her and will probably help you move on."

"You're right." Grant nodded, determined to get over Skye "I'm gonna go talk with her."

And then he got up heading to the bar where the girl was nursing a drink.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing to the seat next to her, getting her attention.

"Not at all." she replied smiling sweetly at him.

He sat down beside her and ordered himself another drink. Then he just sat there without saying anything for a few minutes until a finally came up with something to say.

"I'm Grant, by the way." he decided to say.

"Lisa." she replied with a smile on her face then saying "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." he replied before asking "Can I buy you another drink?" pointing to the empty glass in front of her.

"Sure, why not." she said shrugging.

He signaled for the bartender and ordered her a drink as well as another one for himself, having finished the one on front of him

"So…" she started a moment later "Any specific reason to why you came to talk to me and buy me a drink?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I just saw you sit here, drinking all by yourself and thought that woman as beautiful as you should never have to drink alone." he said shrugging, with a checky grin, flirting back with her.

"Good thing I'm not then." she replied with the same smile still on her face.

"Yeah." he said smiling back at her "Good thing."

They stayed silent for a moment just drinking without saying anything and took that moment to look across the bar to where Skye now was.

Only then did he noticed the she wasn't alone, Jemma was with her.

He wasn't sure if she had noticed that he was there, but he knew that it really didn't matter, because she didn't felt the same way he did, so she wouldn't be jealous of seeing him with another woman, unlike him who could barely stand seeing her with Fitz.

He sighed taking one last longing look at her before looking away, but what he didn't realized was that just when he had looked away, Skye looked him with a surprised look on her face, not believing that they had ended up going to the same place.

At first she had only seen him, sitting on the other side of the bar, nursing a drink, but a moment later she saw that he wasn't alone, that he was talking with some woman, and not just talking, flirting.

She tried to ignore the jealousy she felt right away when another thought came to her mind.

'That's weird' she thought. She thought he had feelings for Simmons and now he was flirting with another woman. 'Maybe I was wrong then', she thought a little excitedly before coming to her senses, because even if she was wrong, that didn't mean he had feelings for her. After all, if he did, he wouldn't be with another woman right then.

"Skye?" she heard Simmons ask, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked taking her eyes off Ward and looking at Simmons, who was right in front of her.

"Did you even heard what was saying?" Simmons asked, not having realized to where Skye had been looking at distractedly.

'That's good', Skye thought, she had thought that Ward had feelings for Jemma and this morning she had the confirmation that her friend might have some feelings for him as well, so it was a good thing that she hadn't realized what she was looking at, that way she wouldn't be hurt by the scene still playing out on the other side of the bar. It was enough that she was, they didn't have to both be miserable on their night out, an by the same man.

"Sorry, I didn't hear. What were you saying?" she finally asked.

"I was saying that this place seems nice. And we didn't even had to look much to find it."

"Yeah, it is." she answered still not paying full attention to the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Simmons asked in concern "You seem really distracted."

"I'm fine Jemma." Skye replied finally turning all her attention to her friend "I'm sorry, I was distracted. But I was the one that convinced you to come, so you have all my attention now."

"It's fine, this isn't even that bad." she replied before asking "What were you even distracted with? See anything you like?" she asked the last question in suggestive tone.

"No." Skye answered in a defensive tone "I was just thinking."

"Okay, sorry." Jemma said noticing her friend's tone.

"This is supposed to be our girls night out and I was the one who convinced you to come, so I'm not gonna leave you alone to go flirt with some random guy." she explained.

"Well, if you wanted to I wouldn't mind, just so you know." Jemma said in the same suggestive tone, which Skye thought was weird. It was like Jemma was almost pushing her to do it. Maybe she had realized she had feelings for Ward and was trying to throw her off him. 'No' she thought 'Jemma wouldn't do something like that.'

"Well, I don't." Skye replied a moment later, though that was her plan at first before she thought better about it, but she did still felt tempted by that possibility. She was sure it would take her mind of Ward, and maybe if he saw her with someone else he would be jealous and… 'No!' she stopped that train of thought as soon as she had it. He didn't had any feelings for her, so he wouldn't be affected by seeing her with someone else. And even if she did, she knew that it wouldn't help her get over him so it would be worthless.

"Why are you being so pushy about that?" she asked a moment later when she got back to reality deciding to just ask her.

"No reason." Jemma replied. And Skye didn't fail to notice the nervous tone in her voice. "I'm just saying that if you wanted I wouldn't mind."

"Well, I don't. I wanna just stay here and drink, ok?" Skye insisted starting to get annoyed by her friend insisting so much which proved that Jemma did reciprocate Ward'a feelings and that meant that they could possibly get together once they realized how they felt about each other.

But it was in vain because Jemma saw the look on her face before she looked away from her.

"Ok, sorry. I guess we'll just stay here drinking and talking." Jemma replied knowing exactly what was annoying Skye so much. She knew that she may have insisted to much and that it might have giving herself away, but she hadn't been able to help it. She thought that if Skye had wanted to be it someone else it might mean that she didn't had any feelings for Fitz, but now it was clear that she did and it seemed like she didn't had any intentions of moving on from him which meant there was a chance for her and Fitz to be together if she found out that he felt the same way about her.

'Maybe I should be the one throwing myself to some random man and try to move on from him' she thought miserably even though she knew that would do nothing. But trying to get Skye away from Fitz wouldn't either, because even if she didn't had any feelings for him, he still had feelings for her. So it wouldn't change anything.

She sighed sadly before taking a sip of the drink that was in front of her.

"You're okay? You look sad. " Skye asked her bringing her out of her thoughts "I'm sorry if I was harsh answering. But contrary to what you might think, I don't really like having meaningless hook ups every chance I get."

Now Jemma felt bad. That wasn't what she was insinuating. She just wanted to see if she had any feelings for Fitz, which turned out or was true, but she didn't meant to offend Skye.

"It's not that. And I'm sorry that I offended you, I didn't meant to. I don't know what I was thinking." she sad knowing exactly what she intended with that.

"It's ok Jemma. Let's just forget about that and enjoy the night, just the two of us like we planed." Skye said cheerfully.

"You're right." she replied just as cheerfully "Let's just enjoy the night together."

After that they forgot about their previous talk and stayed at the bar drinking and talking. Skye unlike Jemma drank a little too much and was a little tipsy. She was currently laughing at a story Jemma had told her throat to be honest wasn't really funny.

"Skye, are you alright?" Jemma asked thinking that her friend might have had a little too much to drink.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." she replied when she finally managed to stop laughing before throwing back the rest of her drink and saying "Guess I need another." then looking at Jemma's empty glass and saying "And you do too."

"Oh no, I'm fine. One drink was enough." she try to tell her, but Skye was already calling the bartender and before she could decline, she was already ordering drinks for both of them.

"Come on Jemma, you only had one drink. I'm sure one more won't hurt." Skye insisted.

"I guess you're right." Jemma said shrugging and taking a sip of the drink in front of her "But didn't you had a little too much to drink already?" she asked in concern.

"Of course not." Skye replied "We're here to have fun and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well, having fun doesn't have to imply getting drunk, in fact -" she started to say but stopped when she saw that Skye wasn't paying any attention to her, but was looking behind her. "Skye, are you even listening to me?" she asked trying to get the attention back on her.

"What?" she asked looking back at Jemma "Sorry, I was distracted."

"I could see that. What got your attention like that?"

"You will not believe who I just saw is here." she said excitedly.

"Who?" she asked, her friends words picking up her curiosity.

Skye didn't replied, instead she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of her chair, pushing her behind her across the bar.

When she saw to who Skye was taking the she stopped in her tracks making Skye stop as well a step in front of her. Now it made sense why Skye was so excited, which that she might indeed have feelings for him.

"What is it?" Skye asked looking at her in confusion.

"Nothing. It's just... why don't we just return to where we were? Maybe they don't wanna be bothered." she suggested not wanting to be with Fitz, specially now that she knew that Fitz's feeling weren't one sided.

But before Skye could even answer her, Fitz looked up, his eyes meeting hers. She hold his gaze for a long moment, starting to think that Skye's idea wasn't so bad after all but then he tore his eyes from her and his expression changed from surprised to something else, something that looked a lot like disappointment, disappointment of seeing her there.

But as soon as she saw it, it was gone and he put on cheerful tone as he looked from her to Skye as he said "Skye, Jemma. What are you two doing here?"

"We just decided to come and have some drinks." Skye replied.

"Oh, cool." he said then looking at his right side. Following his eyes, Jemma realized that he wasn't alone.

"Mack. I haven't seem you in so long." she said excitedly by seeing him.

"Hi, Jemma. How are you?" he asked getting up and giving her a hug.

"I'm ok." she said hugging him back before they all sat at the table him and Fitz were.

"You two are in the mobile unit with Fitz, right?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." Skye replied "That's actually how I met this two." she said pointing between Jemma and Fitz.

"So I've heard." Mack replied looking at Fitz.

Fitz looked back at him with a pained look on his face.

He had accepted Mack's suggestion in the hopes he would forget about Jemma for a while before having to go back to the bus the next day, but now here was, sitting in front of her while all he wanted to do was get out of there.

And for the looks of it, she wanted to be there as much as him. He thought that that might have something to do with Ward being at the bar flirting with some blond. After all, it couldn't be easy seeing the person you love with somebody else. He knew that better than anyone.

Mack and Skye continued to talk animatedly with each other like they'd always knew each other, oblivious to his mood.

He noticed then that Jemma was equally quiet, and when he looked at her he saw that she seemed lost in thought as well, not only that but she looked sad. And he could probably head why.

He didn't really get it though. Until a while back he thought that Ward might return her feelings, but now he wasn't so sure. He knew that he should feel bad for his best friend, but he couldn't help having a little bit of hope because of that. If Ward didn't felt that way about her, then maybe there was a chance he and Jemma could be together. But a moment later he realized that it wouldn't change anything, that even if Ward didn't feel the same way about her, she still had feelings for him, despite the fact of nothing happening between them. At least he wouldn't be subjected to that.

"Fitz, are you ok?" Skye asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"Come on Fitzy, you need to cheer up." she said squeezing his arm "You need a drink! I'll buy us all a round."

"I'm fine, thank you." Fitz said looking at her before looking at Simmons and asking "For much did she had to drink already?"

"Maybe a little to much." Jemma replied looking at Skye who was already ordering a round of drinks.

"Please." Skye replied scoffing "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fitz insisted in, worry.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about me Fitzy." she said theb giving him a kiss on the cheek. He hated when she did that, he knew she did only to annoy him.

He looked at Simmons then and saw that she still looked upset. He couldn't help but wish that he could make her feel better, but he didn't knew how to do that. The only experience he had with someone not loving you back was in it came to her, and he had to ask Mack for help in how to deal with it. That it would be a little awkward, to say the least, to try to help the woman you're in love with try to move on from the man she loved, so he kept quiet.

They all kept drinking and chatting for a while, until it became late and they realized that Skye was a little more than tipsy.

A while back he had saw that Ward leaving the bar with the woman he was talking with, but Jemma hadn't noticed it. Despite the situation between them, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

They were now outside the bar about to go their separate ways with Skye leaning heavily against Jemma.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting back to your place?" Mack asked Jemma pointing to an half asleep Skye.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Jemma said before trying and failing to walk, almost falling "Actually, I wouldn't mind the help."

Mack chuckled at her before moving to the other Skye and helping Jemma carry her.

The wall back to her apartment wasn't long, no one saying anything along the way, and soon they were at her door.

"Do you need help getting her to bed?" Mack asked again.

"It's ok, I can do that." Jemma replied smiling at him "But thank you."

"No problem." he said "It was nice to see you Jemma."

"You too." she replied before turning to Fitz and saying "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight Jemma." he said before him and Mack walked away.

Jemma watched them go before going inside with a little difficulty due to Skye being practically asleep against her. Still, she managed to get her into bed, take of her shoes and get her under the covers.

She was just about to leave the room and go to bed herself when she heard Skye speak up.

"Jemma?" she called making her stop at the end of the bed "I just want you to know that it's ok, if you want to be with him. I love him... but he doesn't love me, he loves you so... if you feel the same, you should be with him."

Jemma just stood speechless looking at Skye before stuttering "What?"

But by the time she had asked her friend was already asleep. She stood were she was for a while longer, not sure of what to make of Skye's words, before going to bed herself still thinking about Skye's words. She had to be talking about Fitz, who else could it be? But thinking about it, it couldn't be him. Fitz didn't love her, he loved Skye. and Skye thought he loved her. How was that possible? It was obvious that he was in love with Skye. How had Skye had gotten the idea that he was in love with her? The only logical explanation to that sudden confession by Skye was that it had been the effects of the alcohol and she didn't knew what she was saying.

With that conclusion she went to sleep but not being able to stop thinking about her friend's words and what they may have meant.

* * *

He unlocked the door and let her in before getting in and locking it behind himself.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked already turning to go to the kitchen.

But he didn't got far because a moment later she was grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her.

" Not really. I would actually prefer something else." she replied in a seductive tone before moving in to kiss him.

It took a moment for him to register what was happening, being surprised by her actions, but when he did he instantly kissed her back remembering that this was exactly what he wanted when he decided to bring her to his apartment.

But if it was what he wanted then why did it felt wrong?

She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer a deepening the kiss which made him forget all about his previous thoughts.

However when she dropped her arms from his neck and started to trail her hands down his chest he stopped once again wondering if it was the right decision.

'I mean will this even help me to forget about Skye for good?' he thought starting to doubt his plans for the first time.

She noticed his pause and asked "What'a wrong? I thought this was what you wanted." bringing him out of his thoughts.

"And it is." he replied "Just thought that maybe we could move this to the couch."

"That's a great a idea." she said with a seductive smile before pulling him by the front of his shirt.

When he sat down she straddled him and kissed him again, not giving him time to register what was happening.

He tried to turn out his thoughts and focus on what was happening and on the girl in his lap- who was currently pulling her top off before removing his shirt for him- but he couldn't help but think this was wrong and that for whatever reason felt like he was cheating on Skye- which was stupid since she didn't even had any feelings for him, nor to mention that to be cheating they would have to be in a relationship to begin with, which they weren't and would never be.

He broke the kiss once again pushing her away by the shoulders and said "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. You seem really nice and all but this isn't right."

"Oh, Okay then." the girl said confused.

"It's just that I'm trying to forget about this girl and my friend said it was a good idea, but this doesn't feel right because it feels like I'm cheating on her, which is stupid because we're not even together and she doesn't even like me that way, she likes Fitz- he's a guy that we work with. And now I'll just have to see them together all the time knowing that she'll never feel the same way. But I just can't get over her anyway…"

"Uh, okay. I think I should go." she said getting of his lap and picking her top up from where they discarded it minutes ago and putting it back on.

"I'm really sorry." he said getting up and walking her to the door.

"Yeah, me too." she said eyeing him appreciatively before turning and walking away.

He closed the door and sighed banging his head against it. "Why am I such an idiot?" he muttered to himself.

He sighed in defeat, deciding against calling Kara to tell her about his failed attempt, before going to bed, accepting that he wouldn't be able to get over Skye and would just have to be miserable watching her with Fitz when he got back to the bus the next day.

* * *

The next day Coulson and May were standing on the cargo hold waiting for the team to arrive since it was already six. He had to admit the he had fun yesterday with May without having any missions or having to worry about the team interrupting them all the time, but he couldn't wait for the team to get there and to find out what they had been up to during the weekend and to find out if being away from each other had done what he hope it would do.

"Are you really that excited that our time of is over?" May asked seeing the look of excitement on her boyfriend's face.

"Of course. It was nice to have so peace and quiet, but to be honest, I miss the team." he replied, which was partially true.

"Yeah, sure." May said unconvinced "Is that true or are you just excited to see if your genius plan worked?"

"If you know the truth, I don't know why you bother asking." Coulson muttered annoyed.

"And I don't know why you bother lying."

Coulson was gonna reply, but before he could, he saw Ward walk up the ramp in their direction. It was to no surprise to neither of them that he had been the first to get there.

"Agent Ward." Coulson greeted him "Did you had a good weekend?"

"It was ok, sir, thank you." Ward replied seeming a bit disappointed by having to get back to the bus "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go unpack" and then he was walking up the stairs.

"You sure know how to be subtle." May teased him.

"What? I just asked him how his weekend was. It wasn't like I was prying the details out of him."

"But you wanted to." she joked with a small smile on her face.

Coulson didn't replied to that, he simply kept staring ahead waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

It was a long fifteen minutes before Fitz arrived, then only missing Skye and Jemma.

"Fitz. Did you have a good weekend?" Coulson asked, much like he had asked Ward when he had arrived.

"I did." Fitz replied before asking "Is the rest of the team all here already?"

"Simmons and Skye haven't yet, but Ward has. He must be on his bunk." Coulson replied.

"Ok, then I'm gonna go up and unpack before the girls get here."

Then he left, leaving May and Coulson waiting for Skye and Simmons to get there, who arrived five minutes after Fitz.

"Hi, guys." Jemma greeted them cheerfully before asking "Are we the last to get here?"

"Yeah, Fitz and Ward are already here." Coulson replied looking behind her where Skye was practically dragging herself up the ramp "Skye, are you ok?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine A.C.. Just have a massive headache." she replied stopping next to Simmons.

"That's not exactly how I would put it." Jemma said sarcastically.

"What have you two been up, for Skye to be in that state?" May asked.

"We just went to have a few drinks last night, no big deal." Skye replied "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go unpack so I can take a nap and see if this headache will go away." and then she was going up the stairs.

"Was it really just a dew drinks?" Coulson asked turning to Simmons.

"For me it was. For Skye? It was way more than a few." Jemma said before excusing herself and leaving the cargo hold.

Coulson and May went up the stairs as well after, May going to cockpit to take off, and Coulson to his office.

"Well done. Your plan really seemed to work out." May told him.

"They just got here, we can't possibly know if it worked or not yet. You'll see." Coulson defended himself before going to his office.

To be honest, that wasn't the result he had expected when he had first thought of it, but he was sure that in time everything would workout, and his agents would see what was right in front of them, after all, he had take him a long time to see it as well, but in the end he was with the woman he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sooo, I finally got around to finishing this chapter and posting it. Sorry it took so long, but I stopped writing for a while cause I felt dis-motivated because of canon and because of some writers block. I had a bunch more of chapters planned, but I'm thinking of maybe wrapping up this story next chapter cause I'm still finding it hard to write for AOS, plus I do't think this chapter was really good and don't really like how it turned out so I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone who read, commented and favorited story, I always like to know what people think so comments are always welcomed.

And any mistakes are mine since english isn't my first language and I didn't reread it or correct any mistakes it might have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of shield.

* * *

The idea that seemed so great to him, first comes to him when he is in the lab with Simmons, once again getting patched up by her. She's chastising him for not being careful and getting hurt like she always does, when he looks behind her to where Skye is watching them and notices it. A glint of jealousy in her eyes.

At first, he thinks that he's wrong and dismisses it. After all, why would she feel jealous of him and Simmons- even though there wasn't any reason for it- when was in love with Fitz? But when he looks again a few minutes later it's still there. Admittedly, it could be about something else that had nothing to do with him, but the lack of Fitz in the room narrowed the options down by a lot.

Deciding then that it wouldn't hurt to test out his new theory, he hopped off the stool he had been sitting on and, putting a hand on Jemma's shoulder, squeezing it gently, he said "Don't worry about me Jemma, I'll be fine. But thanks." before mustering his most charming smile and turning and walking away, going to Coulson's office to debrief leaving an apparently Jealous Skye and a very confused Jemma in the lab.

Currently pleased with the results of what just went down in the lab, he then went to Coulson's office to debrief him on the mission. When he walked out Coulson's office, still in a pretty good mood, he planned on going to his room to get some rest, but when he passed by the longe, all his mood went down in an instant.

Fitz, Simmons and Skye were sitting on the couch, watching some movie he didn't recognize. That in itself wasn't the reason, though, but the fact that Skye was pretty much on Fitz's lap and he had his arm around her shoulders was. He was such an idiot. How did he thought that what he had seen in the lab earlier was jealousy? He didn't knew what it was, but it obviously couldn't be that, after all why would she even be jealous of him with Simmons when she was in love with Fitz?

He was suddenly regretting not having been able to go on with the woman from the bar on the weekend away. He should have just gotten it all out of his system so he didn't feel this way now. Why was he such an idiot who couldn't even have a one night stand?

He turned away to go to his bunk, but before he could, Simmons noticed him and called him, making him turn back around to look at her.

"Why don't you join us?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm exhausted, so I thought I'd just go rest, sorry."

"Oh, come on Ward. Just join us for a while." Jemma insisted.

At her pleading look, Ward pondered his options. He really didn't want to stay there to see Skye and Fitz cuddle but he also didn't really want to leave Jemma alone to play the third wheel and she really looked uncomfortable. He looked over at Skye, thinking that maybe he could see if what he had seen earlier in the lab was really jealousy from her part before looking over at Simmons again, seeing the hopeful look on her face, and thought for the first time if she wanted something more than friendship from him, after all, she hadn't really rejected his attempt at flirting with her and had even encouraged it. He didn't really want to lead her on if she had any feelings for him. It was a stupid idea anyway, it was clear she didn't have any feelings for him by the way she was with Fitz, so leading Simmons on was only gonna create more mess.

"Ward?" Jemma asked with a pleading look on her face.

Sighing and thinking that just watching a movie with her and the others wouldn't hurt, he said "Ok, why not." before going to seat next to Simmons, accepting the popcorn she offered him, without noticing he might have sat maybe a little to closely to her.

Who noticed it, however, was Skye, who had been watching him since he had walked into the lounge. She also had not failed to notice the look on his face when he looked over at her and Fitz. It was almost like he was jealous. But that was impossible. Just twenty minutes ago she had seen him flirt with Simmons. Apparently he was finally making a move on her, which was why the look on his face earlier couldn't be jealously. It was probably just wishful thinking from her part.

Sighing, she looked away from him and tried to focus on the movie playing, finding it hard. She kept finding herself looking over at Ward and Simmons, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. And worst was that a couple of days ago she had seen him flirt with some random woman at the bar, and now he was like that with Simmons, who hadn't even realized he was at the bar the other day, thanks to her. Because despite her feelings for Ward, she didn't want her friend to get hurt, despite not being one hundred percent sure that she felt the same way about Ward as he felt for her. Which made things even more confusing, because, if he was in love with Simmons, why had he been with the woman at the bar to begin with.

She sighed again, exasperated for not understanding Ward, before laying her head on Fitz's shoulder. Whatever he was feeling, was none of or business and she had no reason to try to figure it out since he had no feelings for her.

After that she tried once again to focus on the movie playing, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't, so she decided it would be best for her to get out of there, not wanting to see Ward and Simmons together like they currently were.

"I think I'm going to be bed." she said lifting her head from Fitz's shoulder.

"Already?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Plus, I have to get up early tomorrow for training so it's better if I don't stay up too late, I already have trouble getting up in the morning as it is."

"Ok then." Fitz said his expression falling.

Skye leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and saying "Sorry Fitzy." before turning to Grant and Jemma and throwing a short "Goodnight." once again noticing the look on Ward's face, but not giving it much importance.

She headed to her bunk then, relieved for being away from the romantic scene, but feeling a little bad for leaving Fitz to play the third wheel. She got ready to bed then, still trying to make sense of Ward's supposed jealousy of her and Fitz and after a while she decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to confirm what she had thought she saw, knowing exactly the way to do it, and with that in mind, she went to bed.

She woke up the next morning with insistent knocking on he door and, knowing who it was, she just buried her face in her pillow and groaned, wishing she could jut escape training that morning. There was nothing worse than spending the entire morning that close to him but not being able to do nothing about it.

"You have ten minutes." she heard Ward say through the door. "If after that you're not down stairs I will come and drag you down myself."

Sighing she got up and got ready knowing he would give her hell in training if she was late.

When she got down there he was wrapping his hands, getting ready for their training, but he lifted his head as soon as he noticed her.

"You're here, good. You can start at the punching bag like I showed you, ten minutes." he said moving to grab it for her.

"Good morning to you too." she said sarcastically before doing what he instructed.

They didn't say much then, but she noticed the way he was looking at her intently.

"You know, you're getting pretty good. I'm starting to get scared of sparring with you." he told her when she was done at the punching bag, then moving to the training mats.

"That almost sounded like a compliment." she said in a teasing tone.

"I was merely commenting on your progress as your SO." he replied "Now come on, there's a new move I wanna show you."

She went to stand in front of him, but, meanwhile, Fitz came running down the stairs almost bumping into her.

"Wow, calm down Fitz." she said grabbing him by the shoulders to steady him.

"Sorry." he said smiling sheepishly at her.

"No problem. In a rush to get to work?" she asked.

"You know me, always excited to start the day."

"Yeah." she said laughing. She opened her mouth to ask Fitz if he wanted to do something together later, but before she could she was interrupted by Ward.

"Skye, come on, we're in the middle of training, you guys can talk later!" he reprimanded her.

Looking over him, she couldn't help but notice the look on his face and, deciding it would be a good moment to try out her new plan, she leaned forward and kissed Fitz on the cheek, before saying "Gotta get back to training, but maybe we can do something later?"

"Yeah, sure." he agreed happily "I have to get to the lab now too, so I see you later." and then he went to the lab while she went to meet Ward on the training mats.

When she was standing in front of him he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around stepping closer to her making her stiffen.

"When you're in the field, it's important to always pay attention to your surroundings." he said, his breath on the back of her neck, making it hard for her to focus on what head saying. "But, that's not always possible."

Then, before she knew what was happening, he wrapped his arm around her neck, cashing her back against his chest.

"Okay," she said trying to focus on the training instead of the way his body felt against hers "now what?"

"Okay, first, put both of your hands on my hand and forearm" he instructed and she did as she was told "Then tuck your chin to the left, then press your left shoulder into my chest to create some space between our bodies."

"Like that?" she asked after doing what he instructed.

"Yeah, exactly like that." he replied before moving away from her and she tried not to feel offended at how quickly he did it "Now do it all at once and faster, and then want you to pull my arm over your shoulder and project me, like I taught you before."

"OK." she said then taking a deep breath when he once again stepped behind her, trying once again to focus on the task ahead and not the way his body felt against hers.

Taking another deep breath she did the move he told her with success, which meant he ended up sprawled on the floor in front of her.

"Yes! I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I could so take you on."

"Ok, let's not get carried away." he said laughing softly at her excitement before extending his hand and asking "Do you mind?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up not failing to miss the way he hissed before grabbing his shoulder when he was up.

"Are you OK?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry about me." he assured her but when he moved his hand away from his shoulder she saw that his shirt was stained with blood.

"Oh, crap, you must have opened your stitches when I threw you. I'm so sorry."

"Skye, it's fine. It's no big deal, it happens all the time."

"Well , Simmons should still check you out, come on." she said grabbing his good arm and pulling him into the lab.

"Skye, it's nothing really. It happens all the time, I'm fine." he tried to protest, but it was to no avail because she only continue to get him into the lab with urgency.

As soon as they entered, Jemma looked up for on what she was doing with a concerned look on her face and asked "What's going on?"

"Ward, opened his stitches." Skye said.

"Oh, OK. I can just stitch him up again, no problem."Jemma said gesturing for Ward to sit on a stool so she could do it.

He did without saying a word only sighing, then, removing his shirt and Jemma got right to work, noticing, when she had looked over Ward's shoulder briefly before starting, that Fitz had also stopped doing his work and was instead looking over at her and Ward, with what she could only describe as a jealous look on his face. Which, made her think back to what Skye had drunkenly confessed to her on their weekend away and made her hope that maybe, even drunk, Skye had been telling the truth. But, that also meant that the rest of what she said was also true, and Jemma didn't want to hurt he friend, even if that meant she had to be miserable.

"Jemma, are you alright?" Ward asked bringing her out of her thoughts, smiling softly at her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." she said, focusing again on stitching him back up "I thought I told you to take it easy the next couple of days."

"It was my fault." Skye spoke up with a guilty look on her face.

"I already told you, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Ward said.

"It really isn't." Jemma agreed "But please try not to open them up again. It's almost like you like to have me stitch you up every day."

"No. But maybe I just like to have an excuse to come here every day." Ward said smiling at her, which left her taken aback.

'Did Ward just flirted with me?' she thought, confused, then looking over his shoulder once again to where Fitz was still watching him she decided to just go with it.

"Well, maybe you don't need an excuse to come here." she replied, finishing his stitches "All done, now please be careful."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a mock salute, before putting his shirt back on and leaving the lab, Skye following behind him, leaving Fitz and Simmons to their works.

After that, she tried to focus again in her work but found it hard, because, no matter how hard she tried, her mind kept going back to what happened with Ward, not being able to understand it.

She was pretty sure Ward had flirted with her, but she couldn't understand were that came from. Her and Ward had always gotten along easily, and she even dared to consider him a friend, but she had never realized that Ward might have thought that there was something more between them, and she had certainly not intended to encourage it. And now that she thought of that, she felt bad for flirting back with him to try to make Fitz jealous, which was stupid, because Fitz couldn't have feelings for her, she had seen the way he was with Skye. But that didn't explain his reaction when she had flirted with Ward earlier. Not to mention what Skye had told her that still hadn't left her mind since.

She groaned, not understanding how her romantic life had gotten so complicated, but she thought, that testing if what she had seen earlier on Fitz's face was really jealousy, wasn't such a bad idea.

"Everything alright?" Fitz asked noticing her frustration.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Jemma lied. "I'm just having a hard time with this." she said pointing to the work in front of her.

"Oh, do you need any help?" he asked.

"No." she replied quickly, not wanting him to see she was lying.

"Are you sure you're OK? You've been acting weird lately. You avoid me, don't want my help with anything. I'm your best friend, Jemma, whatever it is you can tell me."

'Sure' she thought 'I can just tell you all about how I'm in love with you but you probably don't feel the same way because you're in love with one of our friends.', then smiling at him, trying to come up with a believable excuse that her best friend would believe, which was hard considering he knew her better than anyone.

"Mission briefing in ten." she heard Cousin announce through the comm system.

'Saved by the bell' she thought to herself before saying "We better get going, don't wanna be late for briefing." before fleeing from the lab, not letting time for Fitz to contradict her.

Fitz merely stood in the lab, looking at the door from were his best friend had just disappeared through, confuse by her attitude,bit guessing it made some sense. She must have seen Ward with the woman at the bar the previous weekend and still be heartbroken about it. That was the only reason he could think of for her to be so upset and closed of with him. Not that he wanted to hear her talk about her feelings for Ward, but he was still her best friend, just because she didn't return his feelings, didn't mean he would be a terrible friend for her, after all, they were still best friends and he wanted her to be happy more than anything.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he followed Jemma up the stairs and into the conference room where the rest of the team was already gathered.

"Okay, now that the whole team is here we can get started." Coulson said looking around the room. "We Just heard that some people that were in our index were disappearing, now we found out that they were kidnapped and there's suspicions that they are being experimented on, S.H.I.E.L.D. found out their location and want us to raid the place and rescue the hostages."

"Who are you gonna send in?" May asked, suspecting that she would have to go into the field.

"The place must be full with guards, so we need more than one specialist." Coulson said, looking apologetically at her before continuing "We also need Simmons to go in, we don't know in what state the prisoners will be in or if they need urgent medical attention." he said turning to Simmons, before turning to Ward and saying "I expect you to keep her safe at all times."

"Yes sir." Ward nodded.

"Skye, Fitz, you two will be monitoring them from the tactical van, I assume it won't be a problem for you two to her access to the blueprints of the building to help navigate better?"

"We may be able to do even better and gain access to their security cameras, really get eyes on the inside." Skye offered.

"That would be great." Coulson replied "Alright everyone, gear up, we land in half an hour." and then he left the room,at following him.

"Want me to help you gear up?" Ward asked Jemma.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not really used to going into the field, so that would be great, at least I won't have to be worried about being protected."

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, I've got your back." Ward reassured her putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her out of the room.

Fitz merely followed them with his eyes sorely, not being able to contain his jealousy, before focusing and turning to Skye and asking "You wanna hack the security cameras, while I get the blueprints? That way it will be faster."

"Sure." she replied before turning to her laptop and focusing in the task ahead.

He worked on getting the blueprints on the holotable, and in no time they had what they needed for the mission. After that thy went down to meet Ward and Simmons who already were ready as well.

The mission went on mostly without any problems, the got the gifted people out and took out all the guards in the building as well as take the scientists who were behind the experiments into custody, but it wasn't without some complications, one of those being Jemma getting shot.

They went to the hub as soon as they got to the bus taking Jemma to the med bay before the rest of the team went to debrief with Hill. After that they went to see how Jemma was finding her already leaving the med bay with her arm on a sling.

"Jemma " Fitz shouted running her way "Are you OK?" he asked checking her over for any more injuries.

"I'm fine Fitz, it was just the shoulder." Simmons said smiling softly at her friend's concern.

"How are you feeling?" Ward asked when he and Skye reached them.

"I'm fine, just a little groggy from the pain meds they gave me."

Ward nodded and said "You did good job today."

"Thank you." she replied blushing at the compliment.

"We should get you back to the bus, so you can get some rest." Fitz interrupted, starting to get uncomfortable at the exchange happening in front of him.

Knowing that Simmons had feelings for Ward, only made it harder for him to see the way they talked to each other, or worse, when they flirted with each other.

They went back to the bus, Fitz and Simmons separating from Ward and Skye when they got there and Simmons went to rest, Fitz insisted on helping her even though sh tried to tell him she didn't need any help.

He was hoping that with some alone time without the possibility of any one walking in would be the perfect time to set some things straight.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." she said when she got into bed.

"It was no trouble." he replied before gaining the courage and asking "Jemma, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" she replied in confusion.

"It's just... you've been distant lately, and aren't telling me something, and I think you know what it is?"

"You do?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, it's not really that hard to see. I see the way you act around him and honestly, I think if you do have feelings for him you should just tell him, I'm sure it will be just fine."

"Him?" Simmons asked in confusion,

"Yeah, Ward. I know you have feelings for him."

"Oh." she replied "Yeaah."

"Honestly, you should just ask him out or something, I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Maybe I will." she replied before saying "I should get some sleep now."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'll go." he said going to the door and opening before turning back and saying "You could have told me Jemma, I'm your best friend, you can always count on me."

"I'm sorry, I know that." she replied.

He got out of her bunk and went to his own, sad to finally having confirmation that Jemma had feelings for Ward. Now he knew that he would never have a chance with her, and he had to go and suggest and she asked him out.

Sighing he fel in his bed and decided that it was best if he got some sleep as well, if anything to forget the situation he was currently in.

* * *

Entering Coulson's office May sat in front of him and asked "Are we staying here tonight?"

"Yeah." Coulson replied, not looking up from the reports he was working on "The bus could do with a check up an we need to refill o supplies."

"So no missions tomorrow?" May asked.

"No."

"Good. Maybe then we can take some time to ourselves?"

"Sure, that would actually be great." he said looking up for a moment and smiling at her.

"I'm surprised. You don't wanna find out what our team will be up on their free time to or try to find crazy ways to get them together?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. And I wasn't that bad." he said, knowing that she was teasing him for his previous behavior.

"Actually you were. That's why I'm so surprised."

"I just decided that I shouldn't meddle in hour agents personal lives and that that was unprofessional. Plus, they'll find their way to each other, we also took our time, but we did."

"You mean you took your time?" May asked in a teasing tone.

"Come on, it wasn't just me."

"Debatable."

"I should just stop, I'm never gonna win this fight." Coulson joked.

"No you won't." May said before asking "So I really get you all to myself tomorrow?"

"Well, just because I won't meddle, doesn't mean I can't watch what they'll get up to." he teased her.

"I should have known." May sais rolling her eyes at him before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Don'r pretend you don't do that as well." Coulson said to her retrieving for before focusing back on the report, wanting to finish, so he could join her, were he knew she would be waiting for him in her bunk.


End file.
